


Lonely No More

by Chephren



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gender Identity, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Heterosexual Sex, Misuse of Materia, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chephren/pseuds/Chephren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super-secret message arrives at Turk HQ.  Will our fair Tsengy take the bait? <i>(*whispers* Of course he will! It's Tseng.  What?!! XDD)</i></p>
<p>This is an AU/Alt universe/Alt timeline really any way you look at it because I didn't really focus on anything enough to work it into the Canon timeline correctly with the people I used.  I just used the people I wanted to use.  Just so it's clear.  This is only for fun! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrygirlprime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygirlprime/gifts).



> This is actually a WIP that I've been slowly churning out for pretty much ever now. XD (Maybe six months in the making.) A special thank you to CherryGirlPrime for putting in a special request that totally sparked my interest enough to try to write on my own again! <3<3<3 In short, she proposed a genderbendy romp between Tseng and Vincent. It'll be at least 3 chappys so far but it might be more! Now that I'm finally trying to wrap it up, wouldn't you know, inspiration starts to kick in and there wants to be a bit more and then a bit more. XD I am so stoked to present to you my first solo multi-chap that actually has multiple chaps written already!
> 
> To CherryGirlPrime: Starting with Chapter 1 on your birthday, I wish you a very happy birthday, love!! *throws confetti and gives you a virtual cake!!* I hope your day is fantastic so far and I really hope you like this little mini-fic! I'll still be working on it little bits at a time so I'll hopefully get the rest posted pretty quickly! *crosses fingers!*
> 
> And to everyone else, I really hope you enjoy it too!! <3 XD

It was on a late Friday afternoon around 2:30 pm upon returning from the weekly debriefing when Tseng of the Turks received a rather cryptic message in his inbox.

_Meet me at the address below at 6 pm and make sure you aren’t followed. I have found a most valuable resource that I’m sure will pique your Turk interest._

With a lift of his eyebrows, the Head Turk cleared his throat. Rising from his desk chair, he walked over and poked his head out of the inner office to catch his subordinates before they went to tend to their closing tasks.

“Reno, Elena… did either one of you see where this came from? Did it arrive with the interoffice mail?”

Reno grinned and Elena shrugged her shoulders.

“No, sir,” she volunteered. “I am just going through the mail now and so far, it’s only invoices and travel vouchers for you to approve before I forward them to Accounting.”

Tseng’s brow furrowed as he nodded at her and turned to his second-in-command. “Reno, you know something. What is it?”

“Oh, I dunno, boss man,” the redhead drawled, still smiling and looking rather smug like the cat that ate the canary.   “If it didn’t come with the mail, it didn’t come with the mail.”

The Wutaian scowled and walked into the room with them. “I am not one to be toyed with, Reno. You will answer my questions or I will punish you.” To punctuate his point, he walked up to the fiery Turk, invading his Second’s personal space with a warning stare. “And it won’t be the kind you like either.”

“You sure about that?” the redhead joked but he stopped there. Their superior could be unpredictable when angered. Well, not really unpredictable actually but it was never pleasant. Reno was wise enough to know (at least after a couple of monumental misfires) that Tseng rarely joked with them anymore on the job. That and he knew that mysterious communications showing up were no laughing matter around here. “Okay, look, I saw but I am sworn to secrecy, yo. I want to keep my balls but I also want to live til tomorrow.”

“So this person is a threat?” Tseng asked curiously, ignoring the knots of wariness that began to form in his stomach.   “They want me to report to this location alone.”

“Do you want us to tail you at a distance, sir? Or set up surveillance on the next roof over?” Elena chimed in, her hand coming forward to rest on the Head Turk’s shoulder gently.

“Aww dammit, I was hoping we could knock off early for once!!” Reno protested, highly disappointed.

With a snapping turn of his head to look over at the redhead in disbelief, the Wutaian almost growled at him. “Thank you for that, Reno,” he replied through gritted teeth.  

“Oh… no,” Reno deflected nervously. “I… I didn’t mean that, yo! I would miss you an’ all, boss man, really. It’s just he’s… I don’t think it’s that necessary.” He shook his head rather quickly and Tseng’s eyebrows rose.

“So it’s a ‘he’, is it? And you believe that I am in no danger from him? Are you sure that’s not just your wanting to be off early on a Friday night talking? This is my life we are talking about and you are my Second-in-Command… Though, right now, I’m beginning to doubt my judgment in that department.”

“You didn’t hear that from me, yo!” Reno asserted, almost pleadingly. “He’s not dangerous. Not to _you_ at least, yeah, but I’ve already said too much and it’s my ass on the line here.”

“Do you want that surveillance?” Elena asked again, her hand squeezing the Head Turk’s shoulder slowly, calling back Tseng’s attention. “Just give me the address. I can grab Rude and we’ll head out.” She couldn’t help but shoot a glance that was mixed with reproach and yet a bit of satisfaction over at Reno. The redhead’s mouth always ran away with him and she, being always willing to help her commander, came up smelling like a rose yet again.

“It’s alright, Elena, thank you,” Tseng replied gently, patting her hand and stepping away. His subordinates were far too attractive, especially her, and he worked hard to maintain his professional distance. He was their boss and he couldn’t afford to falter in this way, lest his authority be challenged. It was already enough that Reno was always testing him in one way or another, the redhead ever eager to remind the Head Turk of how pent-up he was. “I will scope out the perimeter before I enter and call you if it is anything that I know I cannot handle on my own. Once we take care of these last reports, I’m happy to dismiss you early. However, as always, keep your phones close.”

An hour later, after they had shut down operations and switched over to remote surveillance for the weekend, Tseng made his way to the address given. It led to an apartment above a shop in Little Wutai. So this person was someone that Reno was not only familiar with but feared punishment from?   He wondered if the location was chosen because his mystery contact was Wutaian as he was or just because it was assumed that Tseng might appreciate the surroundings. In truth, the Head Turk rarely visited this part of Midgar. It was, to be frank, too nice to be considered part of the slums below the plate and still considered too “low-rent” to be accepted as part of the upper class, nestled on the outside edge of Sector 6. It was rather like Tseng remembered from home but… Perhaps it would have been best to wear civilian attire here. Little Wutai was blessedly refreshing to him because with its own yakuza acting as enforcers, this sector more or less governed itself. Yes, Tseng would have to tread very carefully here and not overstep so that he did not call too much attention to himself. A Shinra-Yakuza war was not what any of them needed. Ever. Period.

_Ah well… too late for that change of clothes. I’m here_ , he told himself. However, his Turk uniform, a simple black suit, seemed to blend in at least with the few citizens who traveled to and from corporate jobs in the metro areas. Fortunately, no one took much notice of him today.

Seeing no suspicious activity as he cased the surrounding neighborhood, Tseng waited until the market stalls on the street in question experienced a busy rush. No doubt it was for the inhabitants’ last minute grocery pickup on the way home to their families. Certain this was a better option than a quiet street where he would no doubt be spotted, the Head Turk slipped into a doorway beside an import shop of gifts and sundries from the home country.

Still able to hear the voices haggling just outside over the best cuts of local meat, produce and rice, Tseng raised his eyes up the narrow stairway in front of him. The building facades outside were lovely and while a bit shabby, unlike anything else in Midgar. In here, it was less ornate, the hallway simply made of dark wood with embellishments painted in red and gold along the top of the wall where it met the dark ceiling. Tseng shivered and gathered his wits about him. There was no sound from the apartments above and he could only wonder who awaited him up there. There wasn’t much to the radius of the building so there could only be one empty apartment besides the one that the shop owner resided in. The shop still being open meant that it might be possible that all inhabitants of that apartment were now below but as there were no sounds of family or children, he couldn’t be sure.

The address in the message directed him to the apartment furthest from the top of the stairs. Tseng was mindful of his steps as this floor seemed like it might be prone to creaking. He didn’t wish to alert his contact to his presence before he wanted it to be known. Carefully, he tested the doorknob to find it unlocked and stepped almost silently inside.

Nervously, after closing the door behind him, Tseng’s hawk eyes scanned the room. It was… rather nice, not what he had expected of a vacant apartment used for clandestine meetings, that was for sure. First off, it wasn’t vacant at all but fully decorated. The furnishings were finer, more delicate than the stark hallway suggested and there were lanterns hung throughout the room. The rest he did not have time to reflect on because he realized he indeed wasn’t alone.

“Tseng,” a deep, almost hoarse voice came from the doorway to the small bathroom. “It’s a pleasure.”

Almond eyes narrowing to see whose form made up that dark silhouette, they widened in recognition as the tall figure stepped into the light.

“Former agent Valentine,” he murmured coldly. “What is this?” His hand pulled out the note from his pocket and presented it to the pale former Turk. “Did you orchestrate this?”

“I did,” Vincent replied with a nod. It almost seemed as if he floated toward the Head Turk, his attire catching Tseng’s attention. It was a black cloak that covered almost everything of the other man’s upper half, with Vincent’s long legs wrapped in fitted suit pants. Not only that, but Valentine’s hair was slicked back into a high ponytail.   He looked almost as if he were going out for a night at the opera.

“What is that get-up?” the Wutaian asked curiously, staying put just where he stood even as Vincent stepped closer to him, letting his hand which grasped the note fall uselessly to his side. It took every ounce of nerve he had to keep from flinching away. The look in the ghostly man’s eyes was nearly feral and… disarming.

“…You don’t like it?” Vincent asked, pausing to look down and with a grand gesture, he pulled his cloak away from his body in a large, sweeping flourish, tossing it so it landed on the back of a chair. “I took great care in choosing it for our first meeting.”

Tseng’s eyebrows rose as he took in the sight of the whole outfit, or costume rather. Vincent was indeed wearing some sort of tuxedo, fitted very tightly around his lean, masculine body. It was black and red as anyone who had spent even the shortest length of time in Valentine’s company would come to expect. A red rose was tucked into his breast pocket and Vincent picked up another long-stemmed bloom from the small table that was set for two, offering it to Tseng as he approached. As he moved his arms, Tseng couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on the pale expanse of Vincent’s chest that was bared due to the man wearing tuxedo jacket only. Around the double breasted lapels, the Head Turk could see the remnants of an angry scar and a flash of pale nipple and he gasped and looked down to watch the easy movement of Vincent’s hips as he moved closer. However, looking down only rewarded him with an eyeful of the man’s length bulging against the too-tight leather pants.

“It’s very interesting, to say the least,” Tseng murmured, his eyes averting politely.   “Are you sure that’s not a female outfit?”

“I was told it was unisex,” Vincent insisted gently, stopping directly in front of the Head Turk, still offering the rose. “Which brings me to the point. By now, you must have realized the nature of this meeting.”

Tseng’s cheeks had already colored, heated by the unexpected overture. “Valentine… I’m afraid you have the wrong idea about me. I don’t…”

“You don’t do intimacy?” Vincent countered, expecting the deflection. “Do you think I do? Me? Tseng, I’ve lived a long time without now, watching from the sidelines. I have seen untold amounts of people going about their lives. I… have taken a particular interest in you. Just take it, please.” He lifted his hand a touch, moving the deep red bloom in Tseng’s peripheral to get his attention.

With a nervous tightening of his lips, Tseng looked at the offered rose and took it finally, his eyes not meeting Vincent’s for a moment, afraid of what he would find there. “Why me, Valentine? We have never even officially met.”

“But you do know who I am,” Vincent replied, “I do not feel like a threat to you, do I? And please, call me Vincent, for the love of the Goddess.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Tseng insisted seriously, eyes still not willing to look at the former Turk’s beauty lest he lose his nerve. “Why me …Vincent,” he added finally, his index fingertip sliding gently over the stem of the rose he held.

For the first time so far tonight, Vincent Valentine seemed ill at ease. He shifted uncomfortably and for a moment, his eyes fell to glance at the Head Turk’s chest, presumably Tseng’s necktie. “I have… prepared us a dinner. Please come eat with me.” Walking over to the chair he had chosen for Tseng, Vincent pulled out a finely-carved chair of the darkest cherry and watched him quietly out of the Head Turk’s peripheral vision.

There was no mistaking the gesture and Tseng couldn’t help but look over at Vincent even when he had been trying his best not to. Vincent’s gaze was very intense, not angry or challenging but very direct and questioning. As they didn’t know each other well except by reputation, the Wutaian had no idea what to expect. Then, just as he started toward the chair, his mind racing to come up with excuses why Vincent shouldn’t waste his time, that Tseng simply didn’t allow himself to get close to anyone due to the nature of the job, his phone rang.

_Oh, thank the Ancestors…_ he thought and sighed in relief, reaching his phone and flipping it open before his spectral host could utter another word.

“Tseng here,” he answered quickly, his dark eyes finding stern ruby ones a few feet away.   When he heard the familiar drawl on the other end of the phone line though, his brow furrowed and he walked over to the window overlooking the market square.

“Turk,” came the smug, grating voice of Professor Hojo. “Left the office early today, I heard. Well, that comes at a very inopportune time for my research. A very valuable experiment I’ve been working on has been removed from the laboratory. Something that has taken me years to perfect and that I have so far failed to clone effectively.   Your early departure this afternoon presents you as a prime suspect.”

Tseng’s gaze grew hard as he could clearly see the people in the square coming and going, making purchases and so forth, and he took a step back from the gray-tinted sheer curtain to obscure his own visibility. “I assure you, sir, I had nothing to do with it,” he retorted calmly. “Are you calling to enlist my help or not?” Something just above his eye line caught his attention and he looked at it directly. A silky blond binoculared head popped down below the roof’s edge when seen but then, shortly after, resurfaced and a tiny, black gloved hand waved at him. Tseng’s eyebrows rose in surprise and with a blush of embarrassment, he waved back at Elena and gave her a thumbs-up to signal that everything was more or less okay. It was actually rather nice that someone cared that much to cut into their weekend checking on him.

“Of course I want your help, you pretty imbecile!!” Hojo squawked at him over the line, causing Tseng to squint at the shock to his ears. “Have I not just said how important this is to my work?!”

“Alright then,” Tseng agreed with a reflexive roll of his eyes. “What am I looking for and what is it designed to do?”

Just as the professor began listing the details, Vincent began speaking, his tone soft and low enough that the scientist couldn’t hear him over the phone but also so that Tseng couldn’t focus on anything else. “I asked you here tonight to court you as a man _should_ court one he… admires above all others, respectfully and gently. You came to me tonight and once you knew my motives, you did not run. I took that to be a positive signal but you are not here with me. It seems everyone else in the world merits your-”

Without stopping Hojo’s explanations, the Head Turk turned to him gently, an apologetic look on his face and a fingertip coming to his lips in a silent plea. To that, the former Turk agent halted his words. Tseng exhaled gently, his lips curling up in a small smile of thanks.

“Understood,” he replied to Hojo, saying nothing more as he attempted to clear his mind and focus on the rest of the lead scientist’s descriptions, most of which he had missed with Vincent distracting him. The best he got was: Materia… pink.

As soon as Tseng turned back to the window, within an instant, he felt soft cool hands on his body even through the thick fabric of his suit. Narrowing his eyes, the Head Turk turned to look at Vincent only to find his body restrained from behind. The phone was quickly knocked out of his hand.   A cool sensation pressed against his throat and his eyes widened as he felt his airflow cut off for a moment. His hands went to clutch at those blocking his air but he felt only Vincent’s hands sliding over his chest and groin, barely lingering. In their wake, he felt his skin begin to tingle, his body growing aroused. His chest began to ache slightly, a pleasurable sensation as if it felt every touch or even every vibration in the room. He could not help moaning aloud, his vision blurring and his limbs growing weak. Hazily, he saw Elena stand up on the adjacent rooftop, loading her gun and tucking it into her holster before moving swiftly away from her post. This was followed by the soft tone of the End key on his phone being pressed before he blacked out.

*******

Even before Tseng opened his eyes, he felt strange. His body felt very, very relaxed as if a great tension had been lifted from it. Mostly, except for a great weight on his chest and he was…wet.

Had he just had a wet dream? Cracking open his lids, the Head Turk sighed and brought a slender hand to his forehead to rub over it gently. It took no time to figure out he was not in his own bed.

“Did you rest well,” asked the familiar voice from the doorway, causing Tseng to seek it out automatically. “You were only out for about an hour but I was able to bring you back to bed without waking you.”

Even before he could answer or move, Tseng grunted softly, the effort of uttering sound more than he expected after his deep slumber. Finally, he was able to whisper, “… Please don’t lurk. Come out here and face me, Valentine.”

The shadow in the threshold did as it was bid, revealing Vincent’s slim form in that sleek tuxedo. With a soft sound of the former agent clearing his throat uncomfortably, the older man came to stand by the bedside, his eyes averted politely.

“Why did you choke me?” the Head Turk asked, his whispered words calm but fully expectant of answers. “You must know that that is not the way to a person’s heart. Well… at least not mine.”

Vincent eyes met Tseng’s in surprise and slight affront. “I… did not do that. I would never do that to you, Tseng.”

Tseng gave him a skeptical look, his hand moving to his throat to inspect and massage the skin there. However, there was no tenderness, only soft, warm skin… His eyes shot open wide when he felt how smooth it was, how the lump that sat on his adam’s apple seemed to have vanished.

“Wh-what?” he gasped, his voice coming in loud and clear in his alarm. Had he heard that right? “Ah… Ah!!” He tested his voice but it was no longer deep and no longer sounded like his. He fought to sit up quickly but there was that weight on his chest again. He inhaled deeply but his breathing was unimpeded.

Sitting on the edge of the bed with Vincent lingering there not a foot away, Tseng reached for his heartbeat and made a choked sound when he found there… ample cleavage. Pulling his shirt open, buttons ricocheted off the nearest wall and onto the floor as he looked down to find large, pale breasts.

“Wh-what?!” he exclaimed, the almost-squeaking sound coming out of him as a result making him flinch. All but leaping off the bed, Tseng rushed into the tiny bathroom on the edge of the room and flipped on the light, the frightening reality hitting him that when his legs moved, there was a notably breezy difference.  

His eyes met the mirror over the small porcelain sink in horror. His lashes were thicker, his face more contoured and his lips fuller and rosier. The breasts, which he had hoped were a dream, were still there taunting him in the mirror as his chest heaved breathlessly.

“Tseng, please calm yourself,” Vincent murmured deeply, his ruby eyes glued to the perfect peach nipples reflected in the mirror as he approached, his face flushed and yet unable to look away.

“YOU did this!!” Tseng snarled, whirling on him accusingly. Reaching into her jacket, she pulled her gun from its holder and aimed, snapping the safety off. “I should shoot you!! That materia that went missing from the labs today, YOU stole it, _didn’t_ you?!!”

“Yes,” the former agent confessed readily, staring at Tseng’s breasts directly now, absently licking his lips at the way they squeezed closer together with her body poised to shoot. He glanced down that lithe, flat female stomach, noting how Tseng’s abdominal muscles were no longer as prominent as they had been before. “I took it. You may shoot me if you wish but as far as I know, I cannot die. I’ve… I’ve tried-Tseng, could you please put those away? You tempt me enough as it is and I am trying my best to be a gentleman here.”

The Head Turk quieted when she noticed just where Vincent Valentine’s gaze was very plainly staring. Something about those deep red pools made her shiver and she felt her new nipples tighten in excitement. With a blush, she clicked the safety back on and holstered her gun before grasping the material of her shirt, pulling each side closed uncertainly. If she were himself, would the fact that Vincent was looking at his chest affect him as it had just now?

Tseng’s own eyes dropped to Valentine’s slender hands, which looked almost spidery at times, as long as they were. Unable to help but wonder what those hands could do to her, she deflected the feelings with more accusation, not angry this time and a lot more affected than she meant to sound.

“Gentleman? You touched me in my incapacitated state. A gentleman would not do such things,” she murmured, the blush still in her cheeks.

“Please forgive me,” Vincent replied in apology. “I wanted to be certain that the effects of the materia worked completely on your entire body. I cannot say that I didn’t take a little… pleasure from it, from touching you.” At Tseng’s challenging reply of a glance, the former Turk stepped closer. “I promise I won’t try that again until I know I have your permission and I will grant you any retribution you see fit later if you stay with me. Allow me the chance to win you.”

“Did you continue to touch after I was asleep, Vincent?” Tseng asked through her embarrassment, her teeth gritted with the effort.

“No, Tseng, I give you my word,” Vincent replied, his hand coming up to tuck a lock of the Head Turk’s hair behind a pale ear, wishing to watch the Wutaian beauty’s face. “I can’t say it didn’t occur to me but I would rather you leave here feeling good about whatever happens between us.”

Tseng’s brow furrowed. “Then why…?” she asked before her almond eyes widened and she stopped herself. Her thighs were uncommonly wet, even for her to have become excited by all of this, from what she knew of women.

Vincent stared at her blankly, patiently awaiting the rest of the Head Turk’s words, until a perverse sort of clarity struck him. “A-are you aroused, Tseng?”

With a surprised glare at him, Tseng then looked away, neither confirming nor denying the statement.

Vincent wanted to smile but he was sure that, having watched Tseng these last few years, the Wutaian beauty would not appreciate it and perhaps would take it as the former Turk mocking her.

“You are even more beautiful than I imagined, every bit as beautiful as when you are yourself,” he murmured gently, his hand caressing down Tseng’s upper back to rest at the base of all that shiny black hair, careful to keep his own body at a distance in an effort to grant the Head Turk’s ease and hopefully win a little of her trust. “I would love to imagine that I was responsible for your current state. However, from what I read in the file that accompanied the Switch materia, it was built into Hojo’s design of it. It alters the gender of the man or woman it is used on and prepares the body for sexual intercourse in the process. Therefore, instead of the pain that many would experience with the natural development of their bodies during puberty, the pain you would now experience developing those… magnificent endowments… the widening of your hips… the disappearance of your… male parts,” he amended politely, refraining from using any words that he thought might offend Tseng’s sense of propriety. That and his desires awakened just by the topic and by Tseng’s female eyes back on his face.

“That pain was replaced by pleasurable feelings of equal magnitude. It is very possible that you experienced a female orgasm during your transformation.” Vincent’s eyes were a little sad at the statement, for he had wanted to be the one to give Tseng her first female sexual experience. “How much of all that do you remember?”

“Not much,” Tseng replied, her hand coming up to her throat. “My throat changing did hurt though.”

Vincent looked thoughtful. “Yes, that shouldn’t have happened. Perhaps it was because you had been attempting to speak on the phone at the time your voice box began to change. Do you feel any further pain now?”

Tseng’s eyes dropped to the faucet in front of her for a moment as she cleared her throat softly and looked back at Vincent.

“That is very good,” the former Turk purred gently.

Suddenly, she remembered Elena out there. Turning her head to look out into the other room, her eyes clouded in worry, she realized that he was watching her closely. Tseng could blow her subordinate’s cover if she said anything. She tried her best to relax, telling herself to remain calm and that she could check the window for Elena in a moment. She just had to figure out a suitable distraction.

“Your blond associate is safe and no longer out there,” he told her, having made the assumption that that was what her silent panic was about. It was not as if the reaction on her lovely face was noticeable but he had also been a Turk in his day after all… and he could feel the furious pound of her heartbeat where his hand lay.

She looked at him dubiously, inwardly debating. He was not stupid. Now that he had mentioned Elena, she could not just play it off as if she didn’t know what he was talking about. Only the guilty did that.

“Did you harm her?” Tseng asked, her guard up and her skin tingling under her clothing where he touched her.

“I promise you I did not. She is one of yours. I would never do that,” he insisted again, his eyes almost pleading with her to show faith in him.

“I will accept what you say, for now. But if I find out otherwise, I will hurt you, Turk brother or not. Understand?” Where her voice might have come off as menacing as a man, it held no such quality at the pitch it was, only succeeding in sounding sultry and deep. However, he could see that she was dead serious. It did not take much imagination to see the potential for murder or bloodlust in her eyes, the potential for deceit and lies, or all of the above if it came to that either with emotional detachment or simply without remorse. They were the same, he and she. Turks could be scary individuals depending on the hand that wielded the weaponry.

“I am not immune to pain,” he replied. “If I have lied to you, I deserve whatever punishment you have for me.”

“That is a given,” she challenged him seriously. “...and I wasn’t asking for your permission.”

“Fair enough,” Vincent conceded with a sigh but did not remove his hand, determined to get through at least one of her walls tonight if nothing else. “I just wanted you to know that you would have a willing victim.”

She seemed appeased that he accepted her terms, her face relaxing and her eyes softening. “Fine then. It is good that we understand each other.”

“I believe we might,” he agreed, patting Tseng’s back twice before he let his hand continue to rest there.

Tseng’s perfect little nose wrinkled at him in the mirror with an unexpected smirk. It took her a moment to speak, as though she was debating whether she should or not. Finally, she threw caution to the wind in favor of further conversation with him. “...Been practicing our interpersonal touching, have we?” Even if the Wutaian knew that Vincent was not comfortable with people, the uncertainty in the former agent’s touch was clear.

It was Vincent’s turn to blush.

“I… I have,” he replied, his hand slowly falling to his side again. “I have imagined being alone with you for a long time and I wanted everything to be perfect.”

“Even this turning-me-female thing?” Tseng asked, her eyebrows rising expectantly, remembering a bit of her anger over the situation. “Were you trying to make me perfect too, Vincent?” Vincent couldn’t help but notice that her female brows rounded off a little at the edges now, creating the most beautiful arch. It was a much softer look than her sharp, no-nonsense male brows.

“Actually, that was a last moment opportunity that gave me the courage to even invite you here,” Vincent confessed.

“Why?” Tseng asked, turning to face him fully, her hands still clutching at her sternum to hold her suit shirt closed. “Why a female? Are you ashamed of being attracted to men or something? Well, I am a man. Perhaps you should woo a woman then. I am pretty sure many of them would appreciate your wish to be a gentleman. That is, until they catch you staring at their breasts.”

Vincent’s eyes fell automatically to catch a glimpse of tight nipples against the stiff cloth and he had to turn his back for a moment while he gathered his self-control.

“Vincent, I had no idea you were really such a boob man,” Tseng quipped, unable to keep from chuckling at the former Turk’s inadvertent lack of manners when she could plainly see how polite he was trying to be to her.

“I’m sorry!!” Vincent blurted urgently, his chin dipping to hide himself in his collar that wasn’t there at the moment. His head fell forward to allow his bangs to shield him but as his hair was pulled back, it didn’t work. “They’re not just breasts. It’s because they’re _yours._ ”

Turning, his head still bowed respectfully, Vincent answered his fantasy’s question.

“I… don’t need you to be female. I desire you just as you are, Tseng. However, I know that, as a man, you would refuse me as you refuse everyone else and we would both remain forever alone by choice. I found out about Hojo’s latest dabbling. Then it came to me. I wondered, if you had a chance to step out of who you are, become female for a couple of hours… with me… if perhaps, you might let yourself feel that passion that I’ve seen you deny yourself again and again. As a Turk, I know that you don’t feel you can get close to anyone. Because you might lose them, right?”

Tseng said nothing but the look in her eyes showed him that he had found the heart of it.

“Well, you won’t lose _me_ ,” Vincent assured her, taking her hand closest to him and bringing it to his lips. “Like I said, I can’t die, at least not by any means that I am aware of. If you allow it, I would do my best to watch over you. Would you be willing to try tonight? Try to spend time with me this way? ” His eyes watched hers closely for any signs of masked reaction. “If you don’t wish to… see me again afterwards, I will respect that and keep my distance. If you like, it won’t even have been you, for you are a man, aren’t you?”

Lips tightening at the decision that lay before her, Tseng’s brow furrowed slightly. “Yes,” she agreed. “Very well, I will stay with you. For a while.”

Vincent smiled, the expression throwing Tseng off slightly. Tonight was the only time that she could recall Vincent Valentine ever smiling before.   Before she could think of anything more to say, a very pleased former agent stepped closer to her, drawing so near that she could feel his breath on her lips.

“What?” she asked nervously, taking a reflexive step back.

With a gentle sigh, Vincent gave up on the attempted kiss and walked out into the bedroom for a moment. What mattered most is that he had won more time with her tonight even if it may never happen again. Retrieving something in the closet, he returned to the bathroom to present the item to her proudly.

“Please put this on, Tseng, before joining me for dinner. I will be in the kitchen making sure all is ready…” So far, he had managed to keep the food warm on the stove for the unexpected extra amount of time. Hanging the hanger on the shower rack just past Tseng’s head, he nodded to her and closed the door politely on his way out before she could protest.

“Oh,” came the former Turk’s uncomfortable afterthought through the smooth wood of the door. “The um… undergarments are out here as well, in the top drawer of the dresser. I will pull the curtain to give you your privacy then.” Only a couple of seconds later did Tseng hear the soft musical zing of the curtain rings sliding over the metal rack.

Her mouth contorted to one side in thoughtful resignation as she looked up at the dress, carefully shedding her Turk suit. Folding each piece neatly before setting it on the counter, she did not stop until she had completed the task, standing fully naked in the bathroom. Her eyes were drawn curiously to the small mirror to take herself in again. Indeed, her body was completely altered in that all her lines were slimmer and softer than before.  

Her eyebrows raised in a little bit of awe as she looked down at the breasts she now owned. Interest piqued, she brought her hand up and tweaked at one of her own jutting nipples. The sensation that followed was more intense than she had ever remembered before and she almost doubled over with the pleasure that wracked her entire form. Cupping her breasts with both hands, she measured their weight, which was indeed substantial. Considering only an hour ago, she was a flat-chested male, it was almost a wonder she was able to stand upright with the change in weight distribution. Rising up on the balls of her feet, she bounced experimentally up and down a few times on her toes, looking up at her reflection as the breasts bounced in rhythmic opposition to her movements, causing her to gasp. It was not only an exhilarating feeling but she got the same amount of perverse fascination watching it as she would have as a man. So apparently, not everything had changed.

Her dark eyes drifted south as her body stilled. Then there was the other… thing.

She looked at herself rather sheepishly in the mirror, biting her lip as she knowingly reached down, a new yearning to touch…

Vincent’s knock sounded at the door and Tseng jumped, snatching her hand away like a naughty child.

“Are you alright, my dear?” the former agent asked, a decidedly notable tone of concern in his voice.

* * *

_Review pretty please? <3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I totally edited this on Friday and just downloaded it from GDocs to post but I really hope that this is the right copy bc I don't have time to read it again right now. If there are any huge glaring mistakes, I'm so sorry! Anyway, enjoy!! XD

* * *

Trying to cover up her embarrassment at almost being caught, Tseng aimed again for anger to compensate. “Did you… shave me while I slept, Vincent? My legs… my… all of it? I thought you said you behaved yourself after I blacked out.”

“I did not,” Vincent answered honestly but the excitement for him was too much to keep out of his voice. “You didn’t have much of it to begin with, if memory serves. Plus, bodily hair is finer in women than men generally. So it’s all… gone?”

Fortunately, the Head Turk did not catch that bit of information that Vincent had somehow seen and been able to take stock of her body hair supply as a man. Her own mind was elsewhere. Tseng absently ran a long finger over her treasure trail, which was in the same pattern as it had been when she was male perhaps. However, instead of starting at her lower belly, it seemed to confine itself to her pubic bone, ending at the top of… what she still wanted to touch. Mysteriously, without her clothes on, it seemed that the wetness on her thighs was quickly drying in the cool air of the room. Trying to ignore her powerful urges, she lifted her arm, noting that her underarm hair was missing along with her leg hair. “Mostly.”

“That’s… interesting,” Vincent replied in a murmur, unable to help leaning his body against the closed door with a sigh. He assumed that the materia had prepared Tseng for copulation the way a woman would take care of her own body maintenance if she chose. He was growing very aroused, just by the thought of Tseng inspecting her body in there.

“Vincent,” the Head Turk’s voice lilted melodiously through the door, still undoubtedly Tseng’s even tones despite the female pitch. The ruby-eyed man’s eyelids closed for a second and he opened his mouth to answer.

At first nothing came out and then he cleared his throat and tried again. “Y-yes, Tseng?”

“I would… like to have a shower. Is it alright with you if I use your toiletries in here? Your soap and your towel?”

“…Yes, of course,” Vincent peeped in hoarse reply, his back hunched as he lingered. He wasn’t sure how to feel. He had really rather she would come directly out there with him, bedecked in her soft silken clothing. If he was meant to get close to Tseng tonight, he wanted to experience all of the evidence of everything she had been through clear to his senses. He wanted to touch, taste… know things about her that no one else would ever know. However…

If she were to bathe and then become excited again in his company, he might then be able to focus on which of her body’s reactions were just for him and which had been simply due to her transformation. “Will you forgo washing your hair for me this time? I wish…. I mean…” He frowned, a little embarrassed for his lack of ability to explain in a reasonable way why he was asking. He had made a very precise plan of how he wanted this evening to go and so far, it was not panning out but he wanted to smell Tseng’s hair tonight if it was at all possible. Not only that but he wanted to enjoy it the way it was now without knowing that the smell of shampoos and conditioners that Vincent had chosen dampened the Head Turk’s preferred scent and natural essence. Though, he could not just say that outright, could he?

“Yes, I will put it up. Do you have anything?” Tseng asked, clearly smiling on the other side of the door.

Vincent frowned a little more at that, figuring she laughed at him. Saying no more in order to not look like a creep or an idiot, he reached up and gently pulled out the band holding together his own hair. Feeling it fall down around his shoulders, he knocked on the door again with the hair band in hand, his eyes facing downward politely.

Tseng opened it with a smirk on her face, her body modestly hidden behind the heavy wood of the door, and took the band between two long fingers. “Thank you, Hero. Now, give me a few minutes to myself, alright?”

With an uncertain nod, the former agent’s eyebrows rose. “Please don’t be too long,” he requested, his eyes watching her hand fall to her side until he noticed a slender hip peeking out at him from behind the door.

“How long can I expect this condition to last?” she asked him seriously.

“I don’t know. I don’t expect to have you this way for over a couple of hours. A few if I am lucky and I don’t want to waste any time.” He felt rather relieved that she had asked him because he didn’t want to have to spell out that he was afraid that she would stray from the simple routine of washing herself while in the shower and explore her new feminine parts. If she did that, he really wanted to be there for it, to see everything. Again, this was too embarrassing to request aloud, even if Tseng gave his consent in either his male or female body.

“Understood,” the Head Turk answered, a glint of something in her eyes at which Vincent could only guess as she gently closed the door.

Vincent sighed, blowing his wild bangs up and out of his eyes before he brushed them away with his arm. Heading back into the kitchen to check on things, he picked up a large stirring spoon to tend to the entrée. After he moved around the chicken in its homemade strawberry marinade, he gasped abruptly. Having lost track of time from the moment he had heard his precious awaken to the time she had closed the bathroom door, the sweet sauce had become very clumped and sticky, the meat within no longer tender but instead a bit tough. It had not been meant to stay on the stove for this long, having already waited while she slept, the meat already velveted separately to perfection over an hour ago. The soup seemed fine except there was considerably less of it since he had allowed it to bubble in a simmer for so long. So he turned it to the low setting to salvage what of it he could, afraid to thin it out by adding more water or thicken it too much by adding more stock.  

The small salad he had made this afternoon chilled in the refrigerator and did not warrant worrying about as long as it was eaten tonight. The rice in its rice cooker had finished and was auto-set to warming so there was no way he could mess that up if they ate within the next hour before the bottom layer dried out. For dessert, he had made a red velvet cake and bought some vanilla ice cream as well as one of those boxes of fine chocolates.

He had wanted so much to impress the Head Turk that he had cooked but then he had allowed the main course to go to waste on the stove by getting distracted. Shoulders slumped, he made a quick decision out of desperation and rushed back to the bathroom door. Preparing to knock, he remembered that Tseng had requested an uninterrupted shower. Instead, he then turned and ran out of the apartment, making it a few steps away before hastily turning back and locking the Head Turk safely away from any unauthorized lurkers in the area.

After tying up her hair, Tseng wasted no time in turning on the water, her hand reaching down to lift the knob to switch from bath to shower. Stepping in under the spray as it warmed, the Head Turk sighed, careful to keep her head out of the water.

Looking over to the wall on her left, she inspected the array of items furnished there. Picking up a bottle with some dark red liquid in it, Tseng flipped the top and sniffed. Unable to pinpoint the exact fragrance of it, she realized that it was the way Vincent had smelled when he had been near tonight.

There were quite a few different scents there, all rather wonderful, including Tseng’s favored sandalwood scented soap that she used in her apartment. Realizing very quickly that Vincent’s concept of personal boundaries might be a little underdeveloped, Tseng’s stomach flipped nervously. At the same time, she knew that the former agent was not known for his people skills. Vincent seemed to want to really want everything to go well and make the Head Turk as comfortable as possible. She smiled a little to herself. There were a few other scents, seemingly marketed to the more stereotypically feminine audience, one reading “Shea Butter and Vanilla,” another “Strawberries and Cream” and one that read “Sakura Petal.”

In the spirit of giving this date experience with Vincent its best shot, Tseng decidedly picked up “Sakura Petal” and instead of grabbing the dark red washcloth that waited patiently, she unhooked the soft, lavender loofah from its bath hook.

Even though she was all for stepping out of himself for a night, she couldn’t help but feel a little silly. Truly, she wasn’t certain how intimate they were going to be tonight. Cleanliness however was always a top priority with her. Was she even going to allow Vincent close enough to smell her? Chances were, in that dress, he might be able to smell her anyway. Vincent was clearly… _different_ than other people. The Shinra files declared him officially deceased but here he was in the flesh. Not only that, almost no one among the civilians seemed to even notice his existence until he made them, even in that melodramatic getup he usually wore. Vincent Valentine was a ghost. A very mysterious… very _sexy_ ghost.

Her routine of cleansing her body with the loofah (arms, shoulders, underarms, etc) went very smoothly until she reached her breasts. Even the act of simply scrubbing gently in a circular motion was distracting and she avoided lingering on her nipples despite the longing to touch them more. Was this normal for a woman? To feel such pleasure in the shower alone when not pleasuring oneself?

Tseng guessed not. When the Head Turk was himself, his chest felt mostly nothing of note unless he touched himself knowingly. As her body twisted to gather more body wash onto the loofah, the spray attacked her nipple as surely as it rained down on any other part of her skin and she gasped, arching her back into it for a moment before she shied away from it. She was sure that she was only feeling so excited now because of tonight and the materia’s influence. She was almost certain it was preparing her to receive him, that it was only because she was thinking of Vincent now, of those haunting eyes and the way that he blushed when he came close to her. It was very interesting, how naughty he made her feel and yet how coveted, how innocent his intentions seemed to be despite the fact that he had encouraged her to dress in drag for him and be his date tonight.

Tseng… wanted this… Something in Vincent, how young he seemed in some aspects despite his remarkable age, how uncertain, made her want him in the darkest ways, even in the short time they had been together. She began to seriously doubt her judgment on this but she did have a fairly decent track record at figuring people out. Perhaps it was that Vincent had just as many secrets as he had open qualities that intrigued her to know more. She almost yearned for it, her body crying out for him even though they hadn’t touched each other yet. Yes, this must be the effects of the materia but if Vincent had been someone who she found abhorrent or beneath her, would she feel the same way? Oh, Goddess, she hoped not! No, the way she knew her own body to react, it _had_ to be him, the way he made her feel only magnified by the drugging effects of the spell.

Deciding to enjoy just a little bit more and not waste the opportunity to touch herself where she wanted, Tseng set the loofah aside for now, picking up the deep red bottle. It was Vincent’s chosen fragrance and with the thought of using it, she felt closer to him. Spilling some of the dark liquid on her fingertips, she swallowed in anticipation as she reached down between her legs gingerly. Touching the soft nether lips carefully, she shuddered as she felt them part for her, baring even more sensitive areas inside. She knew she couldn’t stay at this for long, only enough to get an idea of how it would feel if Vincent touched her down there and what each sensation would do to her. When she felt a slick little knot at the top of her feminine parts, which tightened a little with the stimulation, she leaned against the shower wall and felt the water on her breasts again. She moaned aloud, noticing that the spray made every sensation much keener and more focused in those areas, her skin coming alive. She began to rub the little knot back and forth more insistently but it soon proved too much and she felt the muscles around her opening clench expectantly as her body bucked once, her breasts bouncing with the movement.

_Vincent…_

Yes, she wanted this particular brand of attention from him, wanted him to touch her tonight. She yearned to see those ruby eyes upon her and see him smile at her again. Inhaling sharply, she grabbed the loofah with the first scent on it and finished lathering up the rest of her body, feeling the weight of her ample bosom as she leaned to and fro. Setting it down again, she dipped a finger into her soapy female entrance as her thumb gently flicked over the external nub one last time. As she exhaled, she took down the detachable shower head from its perch and brought the water close to her skin, letting it rinse her off all the way down, lingering on her nipples before rinsing the soap away from her vulva. Shuddering with a blush in her cheeks, she felt the intensity of the pleasurable feelings grow again within her. However, before they had the chance to crest, she hung the shower head back up decisively, her nether regions feeling clean and fresh if but a little bit oversensitive. She _wanted_ to hold on. She wanted to give her dark suitor a fighting chance.

****

At a tiny Wutaian restaurant around the corner, already fully packed with mostly young couples and tourists from other sectors there to reminisce, Vincent rushed in and came to a fast halt in front of the cashier.

“Yes, ma’am, may I help you?” the attendant politely asked, his voice quick and efficient as it was a quiet moment between phone calls for takeout and people wandering in.

Vincent started to speak but at being called ‘ma’am,’ he first looked at the host, then down at his own attire and then finally continued with what he was going to say.

“I would like to place an order for delivery please,” he murmured, the tone of his voice far too forceful and loud for his liking but it was to be sure that he was heard over the soft clamour of plates and silverware.

“Yes, sir, what would you like?” By the time the dark man had uttered the first syllable, the host of the restaurant had figured out his mistake in that very _un_ mistakable baritone. So now, he was all business, hoping that his efficiency and kind service would remedy his folly.

“Strawberry Chicken… Kung Pao Shrimp… Sukiyaki… Tempura... ” Vincent replied, listing off things that he thought the Head Turk might like, hoping that his sweet and spicy choices would be something that Tseng could stomach. The strawberry chicken entrée was to replace what he had messed up on the stove. “A large order of steamed vegetables… an order of crab rangoon.” Pulling out a one-hundred gil note, he handed it to the man. “Keep the change,” he instructed and gave his address when asked. When all was taken care of, he rushed back to the apartment guiltily. He had insured that they would have something to eat, something delicious with many choices but…. It would not be thanks to the efforts of his labors after all and he could not help but feel uneasy about it. He had wanted so much to impress Tseng with his cooking tonight. For what it was worth though, many dishes, some lighter, some not, would give the object of his desire many things to sample and hopefully enjoy.

When he reached the apartment, he found it in the very same state as when he had left it. Tseng was in the bathroom and nothing outside of it had been moved.

As he started to bring the salad bowls to the table along with some serving utensils, the bathroom door opened and reflexively, he hid behind the curtain where he knew he couldn’t be seen standing in the apartment. However, Tseng did not come out. She must have just been trying to air out the hot, steamy room.

“Vincent?” She called gently, trying to get a read on his whereabouts as she was only wrapped in a towel by this time.

“I’m here,” Vincent answered, unable to resist drawing closer to the curtain just from the intoxicating sound of her voice and the sweet scents tempting him. “May I get you something, Tseng?”

“No, just check in with me once in a while so I know where to find you. Keep your distance from the door please,” she added with a smirk as she took her hair down and shook her head to let it fall loose, looping Vincent’s band around her wrist. Her body was mostly dry now as she let the towel fall to wipe off her smooth legs. Hanging it over the shower curtain rod, she reached for the dress, which now hung on a hook on the back of the bathroom door.

Reaching for the dress, she opened it at the hem and pulled it over her head gingerly. It was made of fine black material, silky on her skin and fairly lightweight. The sleeves gathered just above the elbow and the neckline was a v-shape that, although modest enough, still managed to show off her cleavage. Gathered at the waist and fitted closely down the leg, the hem landed just below the knee. Turning and pulling her hair over one shoulder, Tseng inspected the back of the garment for anything like a zipper and found nothing but a low-cut back and her tight female behind in the mirror with a blush. It wasn’t so much different from her male behind but somehow, the more pronounced curve of feminine hips made it all seem so… perky.

Vincent had meanwhile gathered a lacy brassiere and bikini underwear along with a pair of black strapped heels and placed them on the bed for Tseng’s easy access and to save time. Upon hearing the Head Turk’s affirmation that she was coming out, he retreated behind the curtain where he waited by the dinner table.

“I was just laying some items you’ll need on the bed but now I’ve moved to the dining area, Tseng,” he chimed helpfully. “The curtain is still closed too so feel free to move about as you need to. I will be waiting for you here.”

Tseng exited the bathroom and spied the clothing placed out for her. Quickly donning the underwear, she noted with some relief that the lace felt cool despite having just recently been in Vincent’s hands. When she eyed the lacy bra, she cleared her throat uncomfortably before deciding to ignore it in favor of the shoes.

Once having strapped herself in, Tseng stood carefully on shaky feet. “Forgive me if I don’t walk well in these shoes,” she muttered, half in real apology, half in a begrudging tone that said, ‘why couldn’t you have found me some nice flats?’

Vincent swallowed, having ached to see Tseng’s pale feet in those sexy heels.

“It doesn’t matter,” he assured softly, his voice far too near for Tseng’s comfort. However as the Head Turk had finished dressing, she parted the curtain and stood there for a moment, holding it aside with one hand.

“How is it?” Tseng asked uncertainly, her ankles trying their best to hold her steady. When she saw Vincent looking her down and back up, she shivered a little, the muscles between her legs clenching reflexively at his unwavering gaze.

“You are… perfect,” the former agent replied, walking to her instantly to help her come over to the table. When they reached it, he pulled out a chair. “Tseng, I…” He shook his head at himself nervously.

“Yes?” Tseng asked, her eyes growing concerned when she could see that he was struggling with something. “What is it, Vin?”

Vincent’s eyes rose automatically to meet hers when he heard the diminutive of his name and he blushed. “I… ruined our main course. I wanted everything to be perfect for you but… I… I had to order takeout instead. It should be here any minute now. I just… I really wanted to cook for you but I got distracted and I overcooked it. I’m… I’m sorry.”

Tseng smiled at him. Vincent looked so sad and when she had heard that he had cooked for her tonight… Then the fact that the man grew distracted over her was obvious but for Vincent to let it ruin his plans for the evening, it was… very sweet.

“Is that all?” she asked, reaching up to smooth some of her Turk elder’s bangs out of his eyes. “I blacked out for- what, an hour? You had to keep dinner fresh for all that time plus what it took for me to get ready, assuming I went along with any of this at all. Of course it was going to be ruined. I am… very lucky that you cared to go to this much trouble when… when things might not...” She looked at him soberly now, her chest aching slightly with the tenderness of it. Her breath grew shorter, causing her chest to rise and fall a little faster and she closed the gap between them to kiss his lips passionately.

Vincent froze, his hands flexed on either side of her small body as if he were bracing for some sort of forceful impact from a large object. Oh goddess, she smelled so good! Before he realized it, he was returning the kiss hungrily, his hands sliding down the length of her back, always wanting to touch more. He could also feel her breasts pressing against his chest and he moaned softly against her parted lips, feeling her chuckle in answer.

“Vince, I… I can’t promise you anything,” Tseng whispered now into his ear.

Vincent nodded in understanding, one of his hands tucking into the open back of her dress to curl around her lean back where he could feel rib.

“You have already given me a great gift tonight,” he replied softly, his eyes unable to close as he took in all that soft bare skin so close to him and that of her plump, warm lips.

“It’s… good for me too,” the Head Turk admitted, blushing a lovely pink. They both noted the other’s discomfort and laughed a bit nervously but it was indeed a real laugh from both of them. Somehow, it felt as though they were on the same page tonight. The _awkward_ page.

Just then, there was the knock at the door signaling that dinner had arrived.

“One moment, excuse me,” Vincent said, his hands caressing over what he could feel of Tseng’s body as they left it. He bowed politely to her before he went to the door. As Vincent opened it to collect their food, Tseng noticed that the former agent gracefully ignored the strange look he received for his choice of outfit.

Once he had set down all of the sacks of food on the table, he thanked the delivery man for his promptness and said farewell.

Pulling Tseng’s chair out for her, he reached out a hand to lead her to it, catching her gently by the underside of her elbow once when she faltered. He did not leave her side until she was safely seated and he had pushed her chair close to the table.

Before seating himself, he served the food, simply opening all of the carryout containers and placing them in the center of the table. He made certain that Tseng would have enough of each thing that she might want to try.

“Vincent,” she asked curiously as he finished scooping steamed rice out on to her plate. “I’m sorry to be so forward but how are you able to afford all of this? This apartment? The furnishings? How do you live so comfortably?” Especially since Vincent Valentine was reported dead. Indeed, Tseng suspected that her predecessor did not live solely in this apartment either. On the contrary, Vincent seemed always on the move.

“I am… paid for my silence,” Vincent answered honestly. “As you know, no Turk on record has ever simply retired. We know too much. If the world knew the full extent of what Hojo has done and the mischief of what he is even now up to…”   After he had served her and himself, he sat down and placed the deep crimson napkin on his own lap. “Please,” he added, gesturing to her meal so that she could begin eating when she liked.

“Unmarked bank account?” Tseng asked intrigued, one eyebrow raised. It was somehow genius. Who at the company was so afraid of Vincent Valentine? The course of history portrayed the former agent to be as gentle as a lamb in the grand scheme of things. Being green and hardly able to make his mark in the field before having been shot and experimented on by Hojo’s cruelty? Actually, there was only one person that came to mind. Hojo couldn’t be bothered to care less about repercussions and neither could President Shinra with his delusions of invincibility. However, there was the one that Tseng had truly taken care of all these years while the youth had lived in Midgar. Rufus, though young, was smart enough to cover all of his bases and perhaps win Vincent’s silence if he could not win his loyalty.

The former Turk nodded, placing the hand that did not feed him next to Tseng’s on the table, caressing over her long fingertips.

“I… I think that I know who this materia was intended for,” Vincent inferred. “The fiercest SOLDIER of all, Hojo’s prime specimen, and his comrades. I won’t allow it. He already goes- has already gone through- enough just to survive. I failed his mother. I failed to keep any of this from happening to him. I will watch over him. I don’t know what is needed, what I can do for him but I must stay and watch… and if you wish me to, I will watch over you, Tseng. I will not return the prototype. However someday, if you want out, just say the word and I will change us, the three of us, and take us away from here, somewhere we can live quietly as men… women. Whatever you want out of life, it’s yours.”

Tseng looked at him, her cheeks rosy as he set down his fork to run his fingertips through her hair, tucking some of it behind her ear. The promise of such a life, away from Shinra. She craved it as much as it frightened her. She had come into this line of work invigorated by the drama and the action just as strongly as she had hungered for the anonymity and to be left alone. Especially given her nationality in this foreign not-always-friendly territory, she loved being beneath others’ notice as much as she loved being above it. Yet there was one man who could not just let things be. The one who fed her tonight, was now patiently gazing at her. She didn’t delude herself by thinking her end would be easy, that they would just let her walk away… well, Rufus would intend to, she hoped, considering all they had been through together. However, she could not see the future, whether their agendas would truly remain aligned, after all.

“You don’t have to answer that. Just know that I am close if you ever need me,” Vincent assured her, leaning in to kiss her shoulder before he went back to his meal, his ruby eyes checking in with her periodically for any signs in her of what he considered panic or regret.

Tseng’s dark eyes watched him for a few moments until she had almost forgotten to eat. He gently reminded her with a small lifted presentation of his fork to her and a quirk of his lips to one side. She laughed a little uncomfortably and resumed, unable to miss the way he intently watched the food go into her mouth bite by bite.

Vincent had always admired the way that she ate carefully even as a man, never shoveling food in. He guessed it had to be a culturally-based habit of hers and wondered if it was to avoid indigestion or to assimilate her food more peacefully in general. He doubted even Tseng knew why she carried out her little idiosyncrasies the way she did. There was no denying however that he found them quite… adorable. He knew he could ask why but he did not want to interrupt her meal and the chance to enjoy witnessing her process.

After a while, when her fork was set down again, he asked her, “Would you like some dessert, Tseng? There is cake and ice cream.”

“Later?” Tseng asked, her hand going to her belly, patting it gently. The food had been so delicious and she knew that if she followed her urges to have another plate, she might get sleepy and not be able to enjoy their evening together and she wanted. Oh, how she wanted him. She was fairly certain that the amount of food she could eat as a man unfazed already felt different tonight in her female stomach and she didn’t want to do anything she would be sorry for later. “I would love some but first, I… I’d like…”

He set down his own fork and sat forward in his chair, very interested. “Yes, can I get you something, my dear?”

She smiled down at her lap, her eyes then glancing up at him shyly at first but nonetheless hungrily. They could always get in some exercise first.

* * *

_Review please?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, I'm totally not going to say anything about being quick with this anymore! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long!!! It really really made my day to read your lovely comments along the way! 
> 
> Plus, I have kept poor Cherrygirl waiting for so long now!! D:
> 
> I do struggle a little bit with solo writing when RL is changing. Like I can churn out rp like no one's business because it's more of a relaxing game to share with someone but I'll keep at this! <3 I know it takes practice and all for it to become second nature. There WILL be an end to this ficcy at some point! I really appreciate you reading it and I'm so happy you like it so far! <3 
> 
> Take care for now, loves!! <3 <3 <3

* * *

 

Reaching out with her foot under the table, Tseng felt for his as she watched his face boldly, not bothering to raise her head up to face him full on.  Vincent’s eyes unfocused and then had to close as he felt the side of her high heel skim up the inside of his calf.  Looking down at his legs, he took in every movement with nervous anticipation as she tipped up her toes, which extended her heel and slipped her whole foot over his groin area right where he could see it.  With a soft gasp, he turned in his seat to face her and pulled his chair closer to hers with one hand so that they no longer had the table fully between them, one corner of it barely peeking between them now

Taking her foot gently, he rubbed over the soft skin and the expensive material that strapped her shoe so perfectly to her.  She smiled, lifting it a little and his hands followed readily until her leg was fully extended and parallel with his ear.

Vincent turned his head just enough to plant a slow, tender kiss on her instep.  The look he gave her when he met her eyes again was longing and full of such feeling that Tseng couldn’t help but melt to it a little, making her realize how much convincing she wouldn’t need tonight… or ever. Being the convincing Vince that he was, it wasn’t necessary for he was also… very agreeable to her.

Carefully lowering her leg to rest her calf over Vincent’s lap, she reached forward to pull the dark man to the edge of his seat.  In turn by the action, her small frame was also pulled to the edge of her own chair and she hitched her skirt up to allow her legs to frame Vincent’s in a straddle.  Reflexively, he cast his eyes down but she smirked, placing a finger under his chin to tip it back up, which caused those warm, ruby eyes to look at her again.

“Kiss me, Vin?” she asked in a husky whisper, her voice failing her in her excitement and nerves.  

With a hasty nod, the former agent all but dove into the embrace, pulling her body into his lap, marveling at how light she was.  He wondered if she would be thus if she were her male self, lithe and graceful when compared to other men.  At first his hands settled on her lean hips but then he remembered himself and flexed them respectfully, thinking rather belatedly that she might not want such a familiar touch even if she had directly invited the kiss.

With a soft groan, she ended their lip lock, taking one of his hands to bring it to her lips.  Meaningfully capturing his gaze, the Head Turk smiled at him, guiding his outstretched fingertips to touch first her face before allowing them to glide down her neck.  Crimson eyes followed the touch to her porcelain collarbone, which sharply contrasted to the silken black material of the dress.

Unable to resist, Vincent touched her skin there, his long fingers gliding across it gently before sinking slowly to the smooth expanse just below.  He saw her shiver beneath his cool touch and he in turn sucked in his breath.  

“Tseng,” he murmured, leaning forward to whisper it against her neck, leaving a soft lick there with the tip of his tongue.  “You are just beautiful.”

Having discouraged such attention directed at her before now, the Head Turk almost didn’t know what to do with it all or how to handle it.  Her body did indeed respond well to it though, surprising her in ways that she didn’t fully understand.  However, it all felt very good and she nuzzled his hair, her chest arching to bump against his hand almost expectantly and he gasped when he felt her little bottom scoot closer to perch atop his resting cock.

Vincent went on to say, his eyes dropping to gaze at her pale cleavage instantly, “I… want to see and touch more of you… but I will not kid either of us into thinking that I will be able to control myself completely.  Before we go any further, could you… would you do something for me?”

“What?” Tseng asked, her dark eyes narrowing slightly in curiously and automatic wariness to which Vincent couldn’t help a sigh.

“There are some things that you could not know about me, especially due to the majority of my official Shinra file being “lost.”  The real details of the changes to my body are kept in Hojo’s personal archives, sealed away.  I don’t think even President Shinra knows the full extent of it but if he did, I doubt very much he would care.”  He shook his head, unwilling to get carried away in his own bitterness lest he forget what tonight was really supposed to be about.  Tseng’s willingness to remain with him was a piece of his dreams coming true and he did not want to waste their precious moments together on old wounds that had long past and could not be erased, not when he had a chance to enjoy now.  “This is beside the point.  I have become aware of certain changes that come over me sometimes, so far only in battle when I feel serious threat.  It is beastly and I don’t ever want to harm you.  However, I think I know a means of calming it so it will always love and respect you as I do.”  

He lifted her easily in his arms and carried her back to the sleeping area, parting the curtain with one hand.  Setting her down on the bed, he quickly removed his boots and climbed on beside her, crouching down on his knees with his back to the veiled bedroom window.

“However, if I fail…”  He reached down into the crack between the wall and the headboard and pulled out some large chains that had rested hidden there.  They seemed to be securely attached to the wall by large rings behind the soft, billowing valance along with an older model EMR, which the Head Turk could only presume had belonged to Vincent as part of his Shinra Turk issue.  “I will chain myself up so that if you need to, you could escape my reach.  If I fail you tonight, you never have to see me again. I will stay out of sight, I promise, but I could never truly leave you alone now.”  His eyes saddened as he looked at her.  “May I just have the chance to prove myself to you?”

“Vincent,” Tseng peeped apprehensively as she twisted her hands in her lap.  This was getting to be way too much.  Why did everything have to be so complicated with this guy?  Of course, it was not his fault.  She knew that.  He had baggage, sure, but unlike many, Vincent Valentine had put it aside for a shot at happiness tonight, hadn’t he?  “What sort of beastly changes are we talking about?”

“If you let me close to you, I know that I will not be able to keep it from you forever… but I hope you never see it.  I frighten people and I don’t trust myself not to hurt them.”  Reaching for the top nightstand drawer, he pulled out a glass syringe full of deep blue liquid, flicking it automatically with his thumb and middle finger to expel any air bubbles.  “I can’t imagine that you would desire to see that or allow something like it… something like me… to touch you then.  However, I will spend the rest of my life trying to control it so that I can deserve any chance you give me to be in your company.”  

“What is that?” Tseng asked, her nose wrinkled with the anxiety of all sorts of frightening images of what sort of creature Vincent could turn into and her dark eyes focused on the deep sapphire liquid.

“It is a highly potent sort of sedative, effective only on predatory carnivores, which clearly I am not…” _At the moment at least,_ he added in thought.  “So after personal testing, it affects me differently than it would them.  It wouldn’t slow my body’s reactions but it will dull my aggression for tonight.  I want to weaken the beast so that you can tame it.  Does that make sense?  Then if there is a next time for us, it will recognize you for what you are.”

“And what am I then?” she asked, watching as Vincent rolled up his jacket sleeve and inject the serum into his arm.  

Vincent blushed deeply as he looked up at her to her surprise as he emptied the liquid as if he felt no pain from the needle.

“Everything.”

Setting the syringe back into its drawer as if it belonged there like nail clippers or hand lotion, Vincent reached out and pulled Tseng closer to him by her slender waist.  The Head Turk’s chest had begun to heave with anticipation and nerves.  Somehow, as much as Former Agent Valentine’s words had mystified and frightened her, she felt no less willing to be touched by him tonight.  Usually the talk of romance would have deterred her not because yet someone else would depend on her.  She had grown accustomed to that by now when it came to her Turks.  Hell, she had come to yearn for their trust even and to see their smiling faces every day.  Well… and Rude’s serious one of course.  No, to her, romance could only mean that there would be yet someone else out there that she could not bear to lose when the time inevitably came.

However, Vincent had plainly told her that he would not give up so easily and could not even if he wanted to, that even this beast thing about him was one of the things that could keep him alive.  Dared she hope for anything beyond tonight?  The talk of the beast had frightened her, yes, but the thought of their sexual coupling becoming dangerous or life-threatening was doing nothing to calm her arousal.

“Gods dammit,” she swore and reached for the largest cuff, a sturdy manacle that fit loosely around Vincent’s long neck with a clang, clearly meant to hold one much larger.  Feeling the metal clicking into place, Vincent didn’t hesitate to place the cuffs around his wrists and ankles.  He still was left free enough to move about the bed but if she needed to cross the room to get away from him, he would not be able to follow, at least not before he had a chance to recognize her.

“So you are okay with this?” he asked, his surprise pretty clear.   “It’s a special material from… somewhere close.  The sturdiest I knew of.”  He thought better of telling her the material had been engineered in and stolen from the Shinra laboratories, she being the head of the company’s secret police and all.  However, she could easily put two and two together and probably had once he’d spoken the words.  Where the hell else would he get it on this side of the planet? 

She laughed softly.  “If I didn’t know better, Vin, I would think that you were trying to turn me off of you now that you’ve turned me on.”

Vincent smiled a little, testing his bonds.  Of the highest efficiency, they were still heavy as they needed to be to keep his animal persona at bay should it reveal itself.  This beast was actually stronger than he was and how much more so, he couldn’t be sure.  As strong as the cuffs seemed, he still wasn’t absolutely sure he wouldn’t break them.  Yes, if the Head Turk had any doubts she wanted this, he wanted to give her plenty of chance to run.  “Is it working?”

“Not really,” Tseng admitted, rising from the bed on shaky feet.  “Though you led with some great material.  Does that injection need time to work on you?”

With a shake of his head, his eyes settled over every inch of her statuesque form as he replied.  “I don’t think so.  It entered my bloodstream directly.  I do feel excited but surer of myself now, calmer perhaps.”

“Good.”  It was Tseng’s turn to smile and Vincent did look like the joke was on him in the end as she carefully peeled the sleeves of the dress off her shoulders, pressing the material down over her hips until it pooled on the floor at her feet.

The mischievous gleam in her dark eyes wavered as she took a careful step or two closer to him and automatically, his hand went out to find hers, steadying her.

“Thank you,” she cooed softly, rewarding his chivalry with an eye-level view of her breasts, rather impressed that he was trying his hardest this time not to look.  “That’s a very good boy, Vincent.”  Thinking a little more quickly on what she might do to try and tame him as he had mentioned before, she gently ruffled his hair.  It honestly felt a bit strange to talk to him like this, she, a grown man and a Turk no less.  At the same time however, she could feel that her dress was not the only thing pooling just now and she couldn’t help the blush that came to her skin.  Thank the Ancestors that Elena couldn’t see her now.  If Reno ever caught wind of this, Tseng knew she would die of shame… but the very fact that she was a ‘she’ made all of her worries seem further away.  The knowledge that any evidence of this would be gone soon made it easy for her to give in to any surfacing kink.  

“Is that what you want?  To be my good little boy then?” she asked, rubbing her fingertips gently over Vincent’s cheeks and neck until his eyelids grew heavy with contentment as he gazed at her.

“…good boy,” the dark gentleman mumbled in reply, spellbound.  He leaned into her touches, his lips turning every now and again to give soft kisses to the insides of her wrists.  When he could take it no longer, having grown nearly painfully hard, he brought his face closer to her skin, moaning softly when he saw the tiny goosebumps break out where their bodies nearly touched.  

“Yes, Vin, is there something you would like to… say to me?”  

“Tseng,” he grunted in clear need, “may I… kiss you…. here?”  He then let his eyes drop from her eyes to her breasts before sporting his own blush   The chill in the air had turned her perfect nipples to hard little nubs in the dim light of the bedroom.

Tseng smiled at him, her hands sinking lower to touch Vincent’s chest curiously through the soft tuxedo material, not feeling the need to ask him anything.  They both knew who was in charge here, at least while they still got to know each other.  She knew that he was deferring to her out of respect to make up for before and… Ancestors help her, she was enjoying the rush of power given to her by this legend of a man.  “You may touch and kiss me wherever you like but if I tell you to stop, Vincent…”

“Yes, I understand completely,” he answered hastily, trying not to allow his excitement over being allowed such liberty with her to cause her to doubt him.  He did not want to upset her for this could be his only shot and he really did not want it to be.  He very much wanted to be Tseng’s good little boy for as long as possible and strangely, he felt as if every part of his being, even those that loomed in darkness, agreed with him.

With a relieved sigh, he watched her over those two plump mounds, his nose burrowing deeper between them for a moment to nuzzle her.  He could smell the soft fragrance she had chosen tonight and it inspired all sorts of automatic trite and gratifying fantasies about Tseng among a meadow of sakura trees, bedecked in the most traditional silken garments.  Vincent moaned softly against her, his eyes closing as he breathed her in, his hands slipping down over the long narrow slope of her pale back.  Her waist narrowed noticeably only to round back out, forming soft, creamy hips where he could feel the thin straps of her satin bikini.

“I’m… sorry I didn’t wear the bra you set out.  Was nervous about putting it on,” Tseng murmured breathlessly with a chuckle, her dark eyes widening as Vincent began to kiss her chest.  His lips were gentle and the skin there much softer than it looked, not that she had imagined how his lips would feel… much.

“ _I’m_ not,” the dark man admitted, his tongue coming out to flick at a soft, peach nipple, causing her to gasp.  “It was a perfect surprise I’d never trade, looking back.”  Reaching forward, he pulled her smaller body closer and into his lap as he sat down fully on his knees on the bed.  He quieted as his lips closed around the stiff little bud, worrying it gently with tongue and careful nibbles of his teeth.  Tseng’s body soon began to shudder softly in his arms and it brought him much pleasure to know he was the one to make her feel that way.  His thumbs wandered up her sides to caress and tickle along her belly and the undersides of her breasts, occasionally lifting one as he took the other nipple into his mouth and suckled it purposefully.

Tseng’s body arched into the teasing, her private parts beginning to grind into his thigh.  Cursing his lack of forethought to undressing before having himself chained up, Vincent longed to feel every inch of her against his bare skin…. Taste all of her with his mouth.

Gently, he pulled her closer so that their bodies rested flush against each other and he could feel her softness pressing against his flat chest.  Cradling her protectively, he turned her to lay her back against the pillows he had restacked while she was in the shower.  Finding her soft lips, which worked hard to hold back any undignified sounds she might make, he whispered to her softly between kisses, “Please be free with me.  I… want to know you.” _And I hope once you know me, you’ll still…_

“Vin…” Tseng gasped as he let his hands slip down her body once more and she felt one gently nudge her thighs apart as the other caressed along the satin crotch of her panties curiously.  “Not fair…”  The sensations tickled and yet, her sensitive skin there cried out for more.

“S-sorry,” Vincent rushed to apologize even as his body leaned back to look down at what he was feeling.  He could see her hips slightly undulating way down between them past her breasts and belly. Almost sure he could smell her skin there, he knew for certain he could smell his own arousal just as clearly.

“No you’re not,” Tseng countered, her dark eyes gazing hazily up at him through her thick, dark lashes.

Vincent watched her for a moment, wanting to gauge the reaction and be sure that he had not offended her but even as he did, she seemed to catch on to him and he automatically averted his eyes.

“You alright?” he asked sheepishly, hating that he had to ask but she had never been an easy person to read, at least not when she didn’t want to be.  Then on the other hand, it vexed him that she seemed to see right through him.

“Yes,” Tseng answered breathlessly.  “Will you… take them off for me, Vin?”  Her hand rubbed itself down her belly to caress over his moving fingers.  

“…I will,” he answered in a mumble, his eyes transfixed on the vision of her hand so close to her private parts.  Gently, he curled his fingertips into the waistband of the satin material, breathing out shakily as he pulled them down slowly.  She helped him by closing narrow thighs and lifting her hips.  Vincent couldn’t help but focus on her face every now and again as well.  She was truly a sight to see.  However, when the soft underthings were off and her legs once again parted for him, his eyes automatically wandered south again.  No sooner had they done so, his body followed suit by moving backward on hand and knee to get far closer.

“…What?” she asked cautiously, as if to determine whether he stared at something she wasn’t aware of or whether he simply stared at _her_ , unnerved at either possibility.

Before she could question him further, Vincent moaned softly and pressed his face into her warm skin, breathing her in.  Her dark eyes shot open wide and his nose found the little knot there, pressing it gently.  

It was almost enough pressure to get somewhere but not quite.  “H-... yes,” she gasped with a shiver, “m-more and… h-harder?”

Vincent hummed in agreement, his brows knitting in concentration.  Experimentally, he brushed over the tiny nub upwards before grasping at it with his forefinger and thumb, giving it a squeeze.  Tseng’s body jolted with the pleasure that shot through her and bit her lip before looking down at him, needing to see more.  With his first two fingers, the former Turk began lightly rubbing her clit in small circles over and over again, his eyes flitting up to see her watching him and he gave her an uncertain smile.  

“Tseng, would you… touch your breasts for me?  Please,” he asked, stifling his own embarrassment in asking to lean down to kiss her inner thigh, his tongue licking upwards along her opening, which had already become wet from the thrill of their earlier kisses.

“Hngh,” Tseng whimpered with a frown, her hands coming to hover close to her breasts, a little afraid to touch as she knew whatever he was going to do, touching them would only magnify the sensation tenfold.   Still, she had wanted this, all of it, and after a moment, she extended her own forefingers to place them atop her nipples, gingerly swiping over first one and then the other.  

At that moment, Vincent took the opportunity to nibble on her smooth clit, making her body buck and another whimper escape her.  He moaned in reply, loving the sounds she made.  If she had been her male self, would Tseng have made such beautifully sexy sounds for him or would he have held himself back, afraid of appearing vulnerable?  Almost sure it would have been the latter, Vincent’s lips tightened around the tiny bud and he began to suckle it between them as he slipped a finger inside, feeling along her inner walls.

Tseng’s moans grew louder and much keener as she played along, her first two fingertips on each hand squeezing her sensitive nipples and occasionally rolling them to and fro until she couldn’t stand it anymore.  He found something deep inside of her, adding another finger and hooking them upwards toward her pelvic bone.  She had to let go of her nipples then, her arms reaching up to grasp the black wrought iron bars above her head.   With what strength she had, she held on until before she realized it, his mouth was sending ripples of pleasure through her by sucking on her clit, incorporating some sort of pattern with his tongue.  She found herself pressing her thighs open wide and nearly smashing her female parts against his face and hand where he rubbed her insides, licked and suckled her.

“Fuck, Vin…” she wailed, “Please…. please take me.  I c-can’t…”  The pleasure was too much and she had never felt so many small explosions before.  It was foreign to her, not one big orgasm at all but more like a small chain of fireworks that seemed never ending and it frightened her.  With each small spasm, she became wetter and wetter down there, each time getting more and more sensitive.  At first, she wasn’t certain but by the fourth or fifth time, she had no doubt that she had come over and over.  Could she die from too much pleasure?  She felt pretty sure that she wanted to find out… some other day perhaps.

When he heard this, Vincent moaned out a muffled sound into her vulva, his tongue licking over her wet slit and he removed his fingertips to give her opening a parting kiss before he playfully nipped at her pale bottom.  When he crawled up to meet her, he smiled to find her eyeing him warily.  

“Are you alright, my dear?” he asked, his hand cupping her breast as he buried his face in her neck for a moment.

“Mm,” Tseng grunted, opening her thighs wider and lifting her lower legs to wrap them around Vincent’s hips.  Vincent smiled, appreciating that he could feel the solid material of the shoes touching him through his clothing.

Reaching down, the Head Turk touched Vincent’s belly, her hand slipping down between them to touch his clothed groin and he shivered, unable to help a soft groan.  It had been ages since and very seldom that he let himself be touched and to know that it was her...

“Tseng,” he hitched just beneath her ear.  “Yes, please take me out.  Are you ready for me?”

“Yes,” she whispered, turning her head to breathe next to his in return, “Let me see you, Vin.”

Vincent paused a moment, uncertain and feeling shy.  Bolstering his courage, he lifted his head to look down at her.  When he saw her there, her eyes smoldering and her body bared and waiting for him, he kissed her gently, his hand that wasn’t bracing himself finding its way between her legs again to rub over her clit as she readied him.

Her breath came out in shaky gasps with each lazy swipe of his fingers and her dark eyes traveled south to where her slender hands unhooked his pants, unzipping them and finding bare, warm flesh there.

Taking him out, Tseng smiled and Vincent felt a twinge of nerves which was quickly overtaken by the excitement he felt at her singular regard.  He felt himself harden to full arousal in her delicate hands.

His breath caught as she squeezed his length at the shaft just below the tip, stroking it twice, her eyes seeking out his as soon as she had her grip on him.  Vincent blushed at the heat in her gaze and the smirk on her lips, the one that he would recognize anywhere.  The one that made her Tseng.

She didn’t allow him to enjoy it too long.  Already, she was tending to the work of guiding his cock to her dewy, leaking slit.  Rubbing him up and down across it, wetting his skin and using her fluids as lubricant, she opened her mouth slightly with how good it felt and he watched her closely, unable to look anywhere else.

“Tseng,” he moaned, his hand on her breast and the other one rubbing her gently trying to help her open further for him as she endeavored to take him inside her now.  However, when he said her name, her body arched again and her muscle tightened around his tip, causing him to whimper.  

“Vin…” she answered breathlessly when she came back down, looking up at him, eyes glinting with desire.  “Help me.”  She took his hand away from her clit and placed it at his cock.  He let go of her breast and placed the other at her soft, round hip.  Her legs opened slightly and he looked down at where their bodies joined.  

Closing his eyes, he waited for her muscles to stop squeezing him and he slowly began to slide in deeper.  Her eyes closed with the feeling and when he felt he could go no further in, she looked up at him, her brows raised and her lips curling upwards at the corner.   The enigmatic expression made his belly tighten with excitement.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, feeling her chuckle against him.  Before he could ask any questions or say anything further, she kissed him back, her mouth opening to allow him inside and he gasped, as it felt just as wonderful as him being inside her body this way.  Now, he penetrated her at both ends.

Her thighs tightened around him, reminding him to move.  He started gradually and it wasn’t too long until they had a rhythm going.  The realization that he was balls deep inside Tseng of the Turks made Vincent’s body start to shake and he sped up slightly.  Reaching up to the pillow beside the one cradling her head, the former agent pulled out something he had been keeping there.  It was a ring that he had slipped on his forefinger with a vibrating center that sat on his fingertip.  

Tseng’s eyes widened when she heard the buzzing switch on and he wasted no time in guiding his hand between her legs once more to touch her.  He couldn’t move it as well as he had hoped in time with his own movements so he had to hold it steady.  He felt her body squirm beneath him and her face contorted when she caught his hand and held it exactly where it would hit her pleasure bud perfectly.

“Oh… yes… oh yes!!”  she whispered when it was in place.  Vincent moaned in response, his hips unable to hold still and he began to piston into her.  He felt her legs clamp tight around him and she stiffened, eyes wide and her mouth open while he could only watch and pound into her.  With her help, he kept his hand in place, the rest of his energy being used to hold himself up and keep up his speed.  His ruby eyes widened as he felt her squeezing him again.

“Oh… Vincent… yess!!!”  she shouted and in response, he sobbed.

He couldn’t wait any longer.  Gathering her torso up in both forearms , he began to pump rapidly into her body, feeling the easy slip as her canal welcomed him.  He could hear the slap of their lower bodies colliding over and over until…

“Tseng!!” he cried as his body tensed and he emptied himself deep inside her.

She clung to him, her body oversensitized and loving the penetration.  As she felt him come down, he felt her warm lips kissing him, her hands in his hair, and their skin slick with perspiration.

* * *

_Review, please?_


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Vincent buried his face in Tseng’s neck, cradling her against him.  Able to smell their intermingled essence beyond the body wash, he found that he very much liked the combination.  The smell of pure sex.   _ Good _ sex and the fact that their bodies complimented each other.  Perhaps perfectly.  Tipping his nose into her hair, he sniffed it lovingly.   _ Oh goddess…  Tseng. _

Enjoying the sensations until he felt awareness creep over him once more along with the ability to speak, he finally asked, “How are you feeling, my dear?”

Tseng stretched her legs, which felt sore after all the tension of climaxing so strongly and so often.  She immediately reached down to squirm and fumble with something unseen before toeing off the heels, each one making a large clunking sound as it hit the floor. 

“Mm, very good,” she murmured, her back arching into the bed and Vincent automatically reached out to touch a defined hip bone as it made itself known.  His eyes fixed on her vulva, which was soft to the touch as he ran a finger over it gently.  Her breathing deepened and he angled his fingertip in deeper to press the vibrating ring to her clit and she shuddered.  “Y-... your technique could uh… could use s-some work.”

Vincent scoffed softly, knowing finally that she was messing with him this time.  “Could it now?” he asked playfully, his fingertip rubbing her up and down until he saw her nipples tighten and she snapped her head back.  He knew he had never seen anything more beautiful.

“N-no,” she admitted, smiling up at him hazily.  “D-don’t stop, Vin.  Once more?”

“The pleasure is mine,” he agreed, returning the smile which was a little strained with the way she began to clamp down on him again, his hips withdrawing just a little and shifting slightly upward.  It was not so easy as with his fingertips but he found a spot that felt a little different, what he hoped was that place inside her.

“F-fuck…” she swore.  “S-so good.”  When she could take no more for the moment, she gently tapped his hand and struggled to move her limbs with a grunt of effort.

Immediately, Vincent turned off the ring and slipped himself out of Tseng’s body a little regrettably.  Sliding his arms around her, he helped her up to a sitting position.  

“I… could use a shower,” she murmured, pushing herself slowly toward the edge of the bed, her body still quaking with each after-tremor.  

Vincent remained quiet.  He would have liked to have cuddled with her but he knew Tseng’s penchant for cleanliness and would not stand in the way of it.  Perhaps there would be time for that later.  “As you wish,” he said finally.  “I will be here if you need me.”

Hearing his flat tone of voice as he held out his hand to steady her to her feet, Tseng turned and looked at him, a frown crossing her lovely face.  “Hey,” she replied, offering her hand in turn.  “Come with me.  You need one too.”

Vincent raised his eyebrows at her.  “Are you telling me I smell bad?” he asked in mock affront.

“Not at all,” she replied with chuckle.  When he joined her and they stood together, she took a deep inhale, her nose in the hollow of his neck and sighed happily.  “I like the way you smell, especially right now.”  Taking his forefinger between two of her own, she placed his hand at her vulva again and guided him to her center.  “It’s this I need to take care of.”

His eyes closed and he made a deep sound in the back of this throat when he felt just how wet she was for him.

“Yes,” she agreed seriously, “but I-I’m new at this and I don’t think it’s wise to just leave it there.  Besides, now that the time for making use of it is over, it’s just… wet.”

Making their way to the bathroom, Tseng watched as Vincent led the way and turned on the shower.  It gave her the time she needed to admire his tailed backside without him being aware of it.  He hadn’t removed his clothing fully, had only allowed her to open his pants.  

“Do you have plans for this outfit or something?” she asked curiously, realizing that she was completely naked where he was clothed.  However, that had been her own decision, hadn’t it?

“Yes, I do actually,” he agreed with a nod and a quick glance back at her while his hand tested the raining water.  “You will see, I hope.”  When it was a nice medium-hot temperature, he turned to her and gestured her in gently.  “Please,” he offered, parting the curtain further for her.

“Thank you,” she accepted, her hair freshly pulled up in the hairband as she stepped in under the spray.  She watched him though, rather than pulling the curtain all the way shut, she stood there where he couldn’t fail to see her, waiting for him.

Clearing his throat softly, Vincent began to peel himself out of his outfit quickly.  It wasn’t ideal, for he hadn’t planned on a striptease, especially not now.  Kicking off his modestly-heeled boots, he placed them in the corner and folded his jacket neatly before placing his pants on top.

Stepping into the combination shower and tub with her, Vincent smiled at her, moving to the back of the space.  “I am going to miss your body this way.”

Tseng turned to eye him as she pressed out some of the sandalwood bodywash into her palm, no doubt yearning for familiar comforts.  “Don’t get attached.  You said you liked me as a man, remember?”

“I do and I will be happy to see you again… but I will miss you this way too.  Tseng, do you think there is any chance we might-”

“Vin,” she answered abruptly, cutting him off.  “I told you.  I can’t promise anything right now.”

Vincent’s lips tightened and she noticed it as he turned away to get his red body wash.  

“Yes, I’m sorry,” he conceded but he didn’t sound very happy.

She sighed, not altogether happy either about cutting this, whatever this was, off cold after tonight.  He had gotten under her skin so quickly.  The very fact that he was unhappy made her feel… things.  Things she wanted to rectify and not because she felt she had to.  She knew she held no obligation beyond what she had agreed to and that she had paid in kind.  No…  she…  _ wanted  _ to rectify it for herself as much as for him _.   _ She curled her fingers into her hand to hold onto the silken liquid as she stepped toward him.  “Hey… but you’ve got me  _ now _ , yes?”

He looked down into her eyes and nodded, a slightly reassured smile coming to his lips.  “Yes,” he agreed.  “You’ve made me a very lucky man and I thought  _ luck _ had left me ages ago.”

Tseng smiled, her face radiant in the steam and she leaned forward to kiss him, her own passion behind it this time.  Reaching out, she guided his hands to her chest, inviting him to touch.  He moaned softly, his tongue licking hers as he caressed over her soft, wet skin.  Tseng’s hands in turn caressed their soapy contents down Vincent’s body, only then remembering the bodywash in her palm.  

Vincent started with a gasp as the cool liquid surprised him.  She soaped his body thoroughly, arms, underarms, chest and hips, finally grasping hold of his cock, which had once again become very interested in their activities together.  

“Tseng,” he said her name breathlessly.

“Yes, Vin,” she answered, smirking as she smirked at his dazed ruby eyes out of dark, mischievous ones.  “Something on your mind?”

He began to wonder if this was a gift she gave him, more secret moments between them to remember always, or if she was merely attempting to cheer him up.  Either way, he couldn’t speculate the answer for too long, his body tightening more with each tug on his shaft.

“I… uh-I… nothing?”  the dark man grunted, his pleas unclear even to him for he couldn’t quite remember what he was asking for until she twisted her wrist in the most exquisite way.  “Oh… yes… Tseng… yess…”  

She was watching him closely.  “So I take it this pleases you?” she purred, rising up slightly on the balls of her feet to meet him at eye level now that they were in such close proximity.  “What do we say then?” she asked huskily, squeezing him just beneath his tip.

“M-more… Tseng more… please?”  Vincent moaned, his eyes locked on hers, unable to avert his gaze as much as he wanted to cover his shyness.

“Good boy,” she praised him tenderly, her other hand coming down between them to cup his testicles and pull on them lightly.  Electric sparks shot through him and he gasped, feeling her bring her lips very near to touch his.  He reached out to kiss her desperately as her strokes increased in speed but she only smiled, her mouth just out of reach except when she nibbled at his lower lip teasingly.  He grunted in frustration, his hands finding her waist and pulling her possessively closer.

She bit her lip and lifted her leg, pushing away from him to lean back, displaying her body for him.  “Give me your hand, Vin,” she ordered gently.  He did so and she hooked her knee around it and pressed it outwards.  This in turn tilted her pelvis up toward his and he could see her perfect vulva, spread open for him.  The wetness created by both of them had gone now but still she glistened due to the spray of the shower hitting her body and running down her skin.  She didn’t seem aroused as he was but he could still see interest in her eyes as she watched him quietly.

Reaching for his other hand, she guided it to his cock.  “Touch it, Vin.  Finish yourself off for me… on me.”  Her eyes meaningfully looked down at her splayed female parts and then back up to him, that sexy smirk reappearing right where it belonged.

When Vincent took himself in hand shyly, Tseng hummed as she watched him pick up with the speed that she had established.  Her eyes were smoldering and the look in them something he had never seen her give anyone else.  This was only for him, or at least that was how it seemed and all he ever wished to believe.  

Reaching upward, she tweaked one of her nipples and licked over one fingertip, making a show of it for him before letting that hand slide languidly down her body to touch herself in front of him, letting him see all that exquisite secret peach-pink flesh manipulated by long, slender female fingers.

“Why are you… spoiling me like this… Tseng?”  Vincent asked, pumping his fist mechanically, afraid to go much faster lest he lose control.  Even just saying her name sent shocks of pleasure through him that he had never anticipated.  

“I want you to remember this, in case I…” Tseng’s eyes closed and she moaned as she rubbed her clit.   When she opened them again, she could see his deep red gaze watching what she did intently, his hand which moved on his cock stroking steadily.  Her muscles contracted with each pull at her breast and each swipe at the little nub and she just knew that he could see it, knew his eyes could see her getting wet for him.  “I… I want you to-… I want you, Vin.  Oh goddess… I want you.”

“Tseng,” he whimpered, his fist pumping at its fastest now while his arm pulled her wide open at the knee.  In turn, the shift in posture caused her to rest her upper back on the shower wall.  He could not take seeing her like this, far too tempted and yet, she had him spellbound so that he could only watch stupidly and whack it like a neanderthal.  “Fuck… I love you…”  She smiled at him, took her hand away from her breast once more to tug roughly on his testicles and he came hard with a shout.  His juices coated her belly and her treasure trail, running down over her soft delicate skin.  She leaned into him and rubbed her chest over his, her nipples pliantly being guided to and fro in opposition to his presence and her movements.

When he was once more able to move, Vincent tiredly pulled her closer, jabbing her open hip socket with his softening cock.  His other hand caressed down over the mess he had made and felt along her creamy slit to slip his thumb inside her as she played with herself.  Locating her tiny, puckered entrance, he tickled along it with his fore- and middle fingers, enjoying the way it caused her body to writhe and dance.  He greatly admired the way she didn’t seem to have any shame, just accepted the moment.  It was everything he had hoped from this evening and now that he had found it, he wasn’t ready to let it go.  He knew that when she was himself again, they could be back to square one, if she wished to see him at all.

“Vincent,” she mewled softly, her eyes hazy as she tried to look at him.  He reached forward with his lips and kissed her, his tongue slipping inside playfully to explore the insides of her mouth in the way his fingers traversed her private parts.  To his delight, her muscles began to clamp down around him as his now three of his long digits slipped in and out of her until she couldn’t stand it anymore.  Taking down the showerhead, he decided to give her a hand, aiming the water at her vulva so she didn’t have to work so hard.   His fingertips rubbing over that spot deep inside her until she wailed and arched into it, her body bucking wildly and she clutched hold of him tightly.

Slowing his movements, Vincent sighed, turning his head into her long, pale neck.  As he played with her slowly, hesitant to withdraw his hand from her, he pulled the shower head away and carefully let it fall to his side, aiming it somewhere in the vicinity of the drain.  They were both covered in water, sweat and each other’s fluids, both exquisitely sore.  

It seemed like an eternity before she let him go enough to lean back and look up at him seriously.  He could never read what lay behind those beautiful eyes, only able to guess.  When it seemed as though she craved her space and to clean herself, he stepped back, reaching around her to re-mount the showerhead where it belonged so they could make use of it.  Carefully, he aimed it away from her until she was ready for her first rinse.

She smiled at him mysteriously, maintaining her distance and taking her hair down finally.  “... Sweaty,” she murmured in explanation.  “Is it alright, Vin?”

“Yes, of course,” he answered her in understanding.  She had, after all, accommodated him up until this point.  He reached up to run his fingers over and through it, lifting it up so that the water could touch it.

They both tended to their wash routines in relative silence, from time to time looking at each other.  Well, Tseng looked at him from time to time as she felt tempted.  He rather watched her for the majority of the time her body was within sight.  However, it was clear that both parties were fascinated by each other, the way that each chose to go about their shower and the way the other moved.  He could see that when she washed her most sensitive areas, her breathing deepened, causing her chest to heave.  When he noticed it, Vincent had to avert his eyes.  He knew that she wasn’t overtly trying to pleasure herself this time or call him into another session of lovemaking but his cock began to stir nonetheless.  He had to look away so that the mere sight of her didn’t cause him to accost her again and again.  He needed to clean his groin area as well but he waited until she had finished and was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair before he dared, not wishing to offend her.  Cleaning himself in her presence, he knew could easily turn into his own self-pleasuring moment.  Although he definitely had turned out to be an incredible pervert when it came to the Head Turk, he wanted to earn her trust or to at least attempt to be polite.  He would try at least most of the time until she signaled him she wanted it.

In mutually mumbled agreement, they turned the water off and exited the shower.  With a shy smile, Vincent handed her a fresh towel.  Then choosing one he would use, he explained that he would clean up the bathroom.  Watching her dry off silently, he soaked up the water from his hair with his towel, gasping when she rose up on the balls of her feet to give him a kiss on the lips.  

Tseng winked at him and the smirk returned as she wrapped the towel around her body, grabbed her folded suit, socks, shoes and holster cached there previously and left him the bathroom.   Drying himself off quickly, Vincent wrapped the towel around his waist before he picked up the discarded one she had used earlier from the rack.  Without her clothing there and the towels, he noted without much surprise that she had left everything in good order.  

_ Of course he did.  That is just like him. _  Vincent mused, smiling to himself.  When he walked out of the bathroom, he frowned a little as he noticed her holding up her jacket, inspecting it for wrinkles.

“Oh… I…. Would you mind wearing  _ this _ for me,” he asked, walking over to the dresser to open one of the drawers.  Pulling out a lacy black teddy-style slip, he held it up to her with a blush.  

One corner of Tseng’s mouth drew up in embarrassed perplexity.  “O-okay…,” she agreed after a long pause, “but only for a little while.  I can’t be wearing this when I change back, understand?”  She was just too embarrassed by the possibility of being caught as a man in women’s clothing…. and whether she might actually like it.  

Vincent smiled again, that happy one that made her stomach flip.  “Thank you,” he said gratefully, turning and pulling something else from the drawer, “and… these?”  Holding them out to her, Tseng found herself taking thigh high stockings, a silken thong and a lacy garter belt.  

“I… don’t…” she began to protest, her brow furrowing.

“Oh and these,” he finished finally, setting the black heels that she had previously worn in front of her.  

Tseng just looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  “Gods  _ dammit,  _ Vincent,” she muttered.  However, if he had been able to feel the wetness that had already formed between her legs, he would have realized that she wasn’t as opposed to it as she sounded.  There was one shower wasted.  “Ugh, fine.”  Turning to drop the offered clothing onto the bed, she removed her towel and dropped that too.   

A little concerned for the intensity of her reaction, Vincent pressed her.  “Are you sure, Tseng?”  He shook his head to try and clarify.  “You don’t have to if you don’t want it.”  For the first time, he noticed how tense she kept her abdominals as she trifled to find the hem of the dress to put it on.  Perhaps that was why he never observed her noticeably tense her body as a man.  Perhaps when she felt uncomfortable, she tensed her midsection where it could not be seen, appearing for all purposes cool and calm on the outside.  He really did wish to see her sleek body in that tiny outfit but he wouldn’t push her to do something she really didn’t want.

“It’s not that,” Tseng grumbled, trying to clarify even through her rosy embarrassment.  “I’m just…”  How could she tell him that she actually was very curious, that she might  _ want _ it even but that, as a man, she was about to put on a teeny-tiny slinky dress, even smaller than the first?  It was not as though Tseng objected to cross-dressing, not at all.  The idea of it intrigued her.  On  _ other  _ people when she needed only to watch.  She had never fathomed that she would be the one engaging in it, her modesty checking her at nearly every turn.  This was one reason that her experience tonight with Vincent had been so freeing.  She had been able to be as wild as she liked without any consequences whatsoever.  It was also rather endearing the way he kept checking in with her, unwilling to cross any more of her boundaries.  She knew her communication skills left much to be desired as far as what she was thinking but he didn’t seem to care about that.  The slip in hand, she turned and reached up to touch his cheek.  “I am… anxious, is all.  “I suppose I am… game to try?  For a little while anyway.  If I truly don’t want something, I will make it very clear to you.”

“Thank you,” Vincent answered, his cheeks rosy as he tried to keep his focus on her eyes rather than that of her fully naked form.  Reaching a hand out, he placed it on her oblique, feeling the muscle there, the source of her body’s subtle tell.  She did tense under his touch at first, her face questioning but then, she relaxed.  Whether she somehow understood where he drew his conclusion of her unwillingness in her posture, Vincent didn’t know for sure and he didn’t explain.  However she did relax once she got used to his cool touch on her skin.

Gently, he took the slip from her, finding the lacy hem and opening it gently.  “Lift your arms for me,” he instructed quietly and she obeyed.  When he felt her eyes on his face as he slipped the silky fabric over her hands, letting it slide down her arms, he blinked and met those dark orbs with a small adoring smile.  Gently, he worked the dress down over her chest, ribs, waist and hips, his knuckles tingling where they caressed over her skin.

She shivered and shifted in place as her arms came to rest at her sides, searching his face when the garment was fully on.

“Is it alright?” she asked nervously, eyebrows raising in concern.

Vincent nodded with a rosy blush, having a seat on the bed.  “We should… put on the rest.  Here, let me help you.”  Taking up the thong in warm fingers, he held it open and brought it down to hover just in front of her bare feet.  Nervously, she placed a hand on his shoulder for balance, stepping in with one foot and then the other.  

As he pulled the soft material up over her long, creamy legs, Vincent exhaled, his cock hardening under his towel.  A soft chuckle was heard overhead and he looked up shyly at Tseng above him.  She was smiling fully and he keenly felt the towel as the terrycloth slowly pressed against him unwavering.  

He couldn’t stop now though, not willing to waste another moment even to apologize for his body’s reactions to her.  He  _ needed _ to see the whole outfit pulled together now and he knew his time was precious.  

Leaning back to retrieve the stockings from where she had placed them, he grabbed them with one hand, at the same time astonished to feel her damp hair brush over his chest as she leaned over him.  Then he felt the terrycloth part as she pulled the towel away, baring his erection to the air.  

Rising from the bed at that moment, he took hold of her waist and gently guided her to sit in his place, removing the moist towel from the mattress.  She was still smiling at him and as she sat, he realized that this positioning put her at eye-level with his cock.  

Tseng gazed at it for a moment in silence and then looked up at the dark man’s face to find him blushing crimson.  Her eyes hooded and she slowly licked over her top lip, her hands leaving the bed to brush upwards along his naked thighs.

With a soft, ragged breath, Vincent quickly took a step back, knelt down and began to gather the stocking up in his hands to get to the closed toe at the end.  When he was ready to put it on her, he gently grasped one of her tiny ankles, unable to help but notice how close her foot came to his member as he lifted it.  

Stealing a glance up at her face as he worked to slide the delicate hosiery over her foot and up her leg, Vincent noticed the smile was gone from her lips.  Now, she simply watched him curiously.

_ What the hell is wrong with you?  He would have… _ His cock jumped at the realization of what she had seemed all too happy to do for him.  As he pulled the lace trim up to its full length on her thigh, he shuddered out another breath as he noted when they reached the top how he could see the curve of her female lips wrapped in silky satin.

Clearing his throat softly, he put on one of the upscale heels before releasing his hold on one leg to take up the other ankle.   _ That offer may not come again, you know… idiot.   _ Inwardly berating himself, he shook his head as he slid on the other stocking and shoe.  When he had finished, he took up the garter and was unable to keep up his inner rant with the pleasure he felt as his thumbs caressed their way up Tseng’s long, supple leg.  Even moreso, his interest increased when he felt her shiver so deliciously under his touch.  He found that for all his fascination with Tseng, tonight and for as long as he had known her, he could not look at her just now.  Would she be angry with him or disappointed?  Had she really wanted to… do that for him? … Could he get the moment back? ...Reroute?

“Where are you, Vincent?” Tseng asked quietly, her voice soft but her almond eyes clear and expectant of an answer.  When Vincent blushed brighter and lowered his head, she reached forward to tip up his chin, commanding his eyes back to her.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, a little ashamed to say what he was thinking.  “I… I haven’t… before.”  He had been in love with Lucrecia once but nothing had ever come of it.  Since then, he had poured himself into practice with a woman or two and since he had lain eyes on Tseng, a man as well.  He knew very well how to please, how to seduce… with women at least, but he did not really know how to accept.  Not yet.

Tseng’s eyebrows rose and she looked at him curiously for a moment, thinking back on what had started this particularly shy behavior.  It was not as if it wasn’t adorable, that averted gaze and those rosy cheeks.  It was only that it was such a stark contrast to how it had been only a moment ago that she wondered if she had unintentionally done something to trigger him.  At that realization, she felt a twinge.  She found that she really didn’t like doubting herself and her actions.  It was a lot easier to simply move on and ignore her insecurities in favor of sex… but something in that sad gaze stopped her.

Thinking back over what the last moments had held, she realized in due course.  “Oh… well… that makes  _ two _ of us then.  I might disappoint you but at least…” She cut her words off short with a return blush of her own.

It was Vincent’s turn to look at her, very interested in what she had to say.  Perhaps a little too much so.  “At least…?” he asked her to clarify.

“Nothing, forget it,” she deflected, most certainly not ready to admit that she only knew about what would please her by touching her own cock in private as one does.  The women that Tseng had previously been exposed to in his youth had been raised with the same conservative upbringing he had and they were watched very closely by chaperones until they were safely married off to an eligible suitor.  It was his primary duty to impress her family and especially, her father.  If there was anything that the Head Turk had any sort of conscience about, it was that he did not want to sully a woman’s chances and her family’s honor to satisfy his own cravings.  

When he had wandered into the clutches of the company, he had had many opportunities and interested glances.  However, he was too cautious to dally with any of his colleagues or anyone at Shinra at all, unsure of whom he could trust or what trouble it could land him in.  Then when he took his chance, it was only to end up rutting one drunken night back at a civilian girl’s apartment for which Tseng found he could not feel bad.  They had both surrendered to the night, that was all.  The girl had been with many with eyes for no one in particular and Tseng knew he was destined for a future that could not include such distractions.  In the morning, they had parted ways peaceably and with kind words.  He hadn’t even given her his real name.

Ever since then, Tseng had fallen into bed frequently with the restlessness of a teenager, eager to reach into satin pajama pants and touch himself.  It had been a great relief after long days of being lectured at by the president, greeting Rufus’ shenanigans with a poker face and the stress of sending his subordinates into life or death situations.  Since he did not feel he could trust himself to stay neutral, to not wear his heart on his sleeve, to endeavor to take nothing personally, he used this as his  _ evening  _ variety of meditation.

Oftentimes he’d fantasized that, against all odds, he might find a love that was perfect for a Turk’s situation, someone who truly understood.  

_ He can be that… if you want it, _ she reminded herself.  

There was a quiet hope in that thought.  The idea that it was right here, right now, that Vincent was already so willing when they barely knew each other, thrilled her as much as the whole thing creeped her out.  Even now, those red eyes bore into her very soul with such intensity, the feeling causing her stomach to flip with excitement.

* * *

TBC!!   _Review please?_


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

“Come here,” she instructed firmly, determined to at least attempt to be the one to give him the experience he’d never had.  Perhaps for both of them more than just for him.  However, the order came out sharper than she had meant to give it.  Vincent gasped softly again but finding himself eager to comply to a command from his Turk fantasy all wrapped in satin and lace.

Rising from the floor, he stood squarely in front of her again, his cock at full attention and staring her plainly in her beautiful face.  “W-would it be wrong of me to ask you to give me another order, Tseng?”  He laughed shyly but his arousal was real.  However, she could see that he was nervous and figured he was just trying to deflect the situation.

“Stop it,” she replied, her voice taking on that same deadpan tone as when he had overheard her speaking to Reno in defense against the redhead’s haphazardly lascivious jokes.  However, she took Vincent’s shaft in hand and watched it as she drew near.

Before her lips even touched him, Vincent had already uttered a small sound.  Reaching for one of the heavy shackles attached to the bed, he knew full well this would be more than he could handle.  As he focused on putting it on as quickly as possible, he felt her lips slip over his hot skin and he moaned far too loudly, his eyes unable to resist looking down.

There was humor in hers as she looked directly up at him and through her shyness at being watched so closely, Tseng ran her tongue around his tip, getting her bearings.

“Ts-tseng,” he whispered breathlessly, still watching her as if his life depended on it.  The more he stared down at her though, the more she began to gain confidence, accepting it as a challenge.  Her eyelids hooded as she gazed back at him brazenly, her lips beginning to suckle him, first gently, then harder as she reached up and cradled his balls in the palm of her hand.

He arched forward with the effort of not shying away, wanting to see all and miss nothing.  He had dreamt of this moment for ages, though of course, Tseng was a man in his visions.  However, Vincent hadn’t been very adept at visualizing the object of his desire doing anything quite so… graphic and direct.  

Thinking of those nights she spent alone, the Head Turk remembered vividly how she adored being touched, the speed and tightness of grip, translating this to how her mouth took hold of Vincent.  She cringed at the idea of ever admitting to him that this was how she knew but she  _ did _ know very well.  However, she also remembered how he had touched her anal entrance tonight, something she had never dared try on herself, at least not yet.

Curiously and without letting go of his soft testicles, she reached back with her other hand and caressed from the top of his cleft down to find her hidden target.  Vincent’s eyes rolled upwards slightly and he made a stifled sound of need.  Bringing her fingertip to her mouth, Tseng let go of him only to bring out her tongue and wet it before replacing it back where it sought to go.

“Spread your legs further,” she ordered and he did so automatically.  “Please,” she added, remembering his comment about her orders.  When he took his wider stance, his balls drooped lower, pressing more insistently now against her hand as they hung pendulously.  She smirked up at him as she took him back inside her mouth,  Running her thumb affectionately over the delicate seam between them, she enjoyed the way his thighs trembled slightly and his fists clenched.  When she placed her finger at his entrance, his buttocks engulfed it with lightning quickness at the surprise of the wet chill despite the fact that Vincent seemed ready for her.

_ He really loves that, _ she mused thoughtfully, enjoying the vulnerability of this connection between the two of them.  Immediately, she wanted to ask him questions but of course, she would not do that, not now as he enjoyed filling her mouth.  Tseng wondered if Vincent touched himself in this way in all the time he spent alone, whether he had ever felt penetration there.  She felt a little apprehensive about going further but still, something inside her urged her on eagerly despite her nerves.  Perhaps it was the way that he had leaned down to draw as near to her face as he could to watch her, to breathe her in.

Tied up in this experience with him, she could not lie that she wanted,  _ yearned _ to know more and she decided that it could not hurt to try on such a willing, handsome participant.  As she felt him boldly reach for one of the tiny straps on her negligée, pulling it downward to free her breast, she squeezed his shaft with one hand, licking over the dewy slit.  Then she didn’t wait for him to catch his breath before she firmly pressed inside his hole with the finger on her other hand.  His whole body jolted and his cock jerked in her mouth.  She looked up to make sure she hadn’t caused him pain.  With hope in her eyes, Tseng pushed though the concern bubbling up in her stomach, deciding to open her mouth a little wider and begin a slow rhythm in engulfing as much of his cock as she could into it before pulling back.

He began to protest gently, his words no more than soft mumblings to her ears.  Indeed, it took her a few moments to gather that he had been asking her to spread her own legs for him.  Dropping his balls to reach down and nearly yank up one side of her slip, she bared her thighs, opening them to reveal her private areas, which grew wet behind the thong.  Whatever he saw there must have pleased him because he began to whimper and reached down in an ineffectual attempt to pull it aside so he could see every glistening detail.

She knew that if he touched her, she would lose her rhythm and become distracted from her aim.  Tucking a finger into the slick material, she herself pulled it to one side to give him the show he seemed to want before taking his hand and directing it to his scrotum.  Then she picked up her rhythm a little faster as she could, sliding him in and out of her mouth a little deeper with each intake.  

“T-tseng… Tseng… please, my love… please…” that deep throaty voice implored and her vulva clenched in response, soaking wet under his scrutiny, already wishing him deep inside her.  She knew he could see it, how she felt.  The knowledge of that was too frightening but she had gone too far to truly shy away.  They were both so frantic for each other and she felt… incredible.

Closing her eyes and willing herself to relax, she found she could take him in now without worrying about his size or how to make room in her throat comfortably without faltering.  Her head slid evenly back and forth on her long neck until she felt his hand move from his scrotum and reach down to touch her anyway.  Moaning around his hot, thick skin, she had to stop, nearly choking with her sharp intakes of breath battling the sounds spilling from her throat.  

Lying there for a moment, she rested back on her elbows, pulling him gently with her as she pulled her leg up on the bed.  This granted Vincent easier access to her prone body and he gladly followed her, placing his knee squarely beside her on the mattress.  She felt his caresses become more insistent and he found her clit quickly, bestowing sure friction to it.  For a moment, she could only lay there with him deep inside her mouth and her eyes closed, the sensations he gave her body mind-numbingly overpowering.  

She was not finished however and the urge to challenge him back was equally compelling.  When she regained her senses even slightly, she pushed him gently backward and away as she sat back up.  Surprising him, her mouth began to suck powerfully, pulling his flesh to and fro between those plump, moist lips.

Letting go of everything he did, Vincent had to pause and undulate his wrists, winding the chains around his hands tightly to make sure he was well-restrained.  She rapidly drew him over the edge as a siren calls a ship of sailors blissfully and unknowingly to their deaths.  Only as he watched her, his eyes brimming with ecstasy about to spill over and the full torrent of his certain love, did he see it…

_ Is he…?   _ Vincent managed to observe, halfway between blind pleasure and madly pledging his undying love.

Her face was… sharper now but her dark eyes were still smoldering and beautiful as ever.  It took all of what energy he could spare to blink in oversensitive astonishment.  She was just below him and had taken him in so deep that he could no longer see her nether regions but he felt quite sure that her bared breast was now as flat and smoothly muscular like he always imagined Tseng’s chest to be.

“T-tseng, You-… I-…!!”  Vincent tried to speak quickly but his words were overtaken by a loud wail as his orgasm swept him away.  This was the greatest gift she could have ever given him and his body reacted to it in the strongest way possible.

She felt so proud of herself as she sucked, so pleased that she was doing such a fine job of pleasing him.  She didn’t even mind the foreign taste of another man’s come, having never tasted it before.  This all felt just too right.  Part of her wondered if she were really that good or if it was just that it was Vincent’s first time but she knew that it wasn’t worth fretting over right now.  She only scooted a little until she found his leg nearby and pressed herself contentedly against it, letting her wetness skim along his warm skin and it made her shiver as she felt the fine hairs tickle her.

Vincent was beyond lost to the world, his back arched away as he felt himself spill into her hot, sexy mouth.  When he opened his eyes, he found himself facing the aged ceiling and immediately, he had to see Tseng again as he was and try to get another glimpse of him in that sexy little outfit.  However, he only saw those beautiful breasts, one peeking out at him unabashedly.  Then he gasped as he felt that slick little vulva move away from him as she lay back again.  Though he already wished to see her male face again, he could not be disappointed by her feminine curves in any case, spread out before him like ambrosia.  

She smiled at him and winked, to which his now-sated cock jumped notably.  Of course she noticed.  Tseng noticed most everything, Vincent realized.  Just then, something in her face once again shifted to something sharper, only for an instant and he knew it was time to tell her what he ought to, as much as he wanted to see all of Tseng’s body as it truly was.

Leaning down, he kissed her deeply, in case it was to be the closest he ever made it to kissing his male Tseng.  As he did so, his hand found her breast and caressed its way down it to feel her wet, soft nether lips in silent farewell, sorry he had not the time to kiss every inch of her again and again.  However, it couldn’t be helped.  Sighing glumly, he stood up, his hands folded behind his back dutifully.

“Tseng, I…”   
“Yes, Vin?” She asked the question encouragingly, the sudden shift in his demeanor a little disconcerting.

He could see that he was unnerving her and so he found himself more easily to the point.  “I believe you’re about to change back, my dear.”

It took a couple of seconds for her expression to change but surely, it did.  “Leave me,” she stated firmly,   As he began to reach for his cuffs, she blushed furiously and instead rose herself to run uncoordinatedly to the small bathroom and shut the door.

_ He must have seen… That’s the only way he could know, right? _

Nervously, she looked up to stare hard at herself in the mirror.  She was a disheveled mess.  Her hair was tousled and her lips swollen from suction and their kisses.  Her breast was out, one tiny strap dangling from her shoulder.

Her cheeks crimson from what she saw and what he must have seen to lead him to that conclusion, she stepped closer to lean over the sink and curiously pulled up her slip.  She couldn’t help but see her gartered legs and her underwear pulled completely away from her vulva, which was even now flowing with her desire for him, gushing a little more with each movement.

She touched it and ran her other hand over her body as she did so.  It all felt real.  She was still female but she could now feel that the same feelings of her first transformation were upon her again.  Backing up to the wall behind her, she just barely missed the towel rack at her shoulder and slid downward, her moans filling her ears.

“Tseng?” Vincent asked through the door, unable to stay away from such seductive sounds.

“D-don’t come unh-in!!” Tseng blurted loudly as she felt her body sag there on the cool bathroom floor, one corner of the little rug under her feet.  The weight gradually lifted from her chest over the course of what seemed like a minute or two perhaps, far longer than she would have expected and far too long to drown in such pleasure.  Feeling her private areas change as well, she could not bring herself to look down at them, far too embarrassed at what she might find, knowing that the lingerie was still there and not wanting to watch herself morph or grow a penis in real time.  She didn’t want to know the details.

Her cock, when it reappeared, was achingly hard and without her even having to touch it, hot semen exploded from it.  Her body jerked as she felt the wet juices coat her thighs and no doubt all that black satin and lace.

The exhaustion overtook her quickly and she found she could only just lay there panting for a few moments, eyes closed and too afraid to see anything.

When her eyes finally opened and she found the courage to face the mirror again… well, morbid curiosity far more than courage.  She stood in front of it bashfully, her eyes glued to the white marble sink basin as she gathered her nerve.  

_ Okay… _

Looking up, she saw the person she had always known in the glass, looking back at her soberly, just as much of a disheveled mess as she had been.

Tseng sighed.   _ I am… me again. _

His face was a sight that might not have been so embarrassing if he had taken lovers over the past years.  Instead, he was not used to this swelling and flush in his lips and cheeks.  The blood flow hit him in all the right places that it was almost as if he were still female… but he knew otherwise.  

His chest was now flat and angular as a male’s.  Movement without having to mind the placement and weight of female breasts was rather a relief.  He had only to contend with pressing them against Vincent tonight, accidentally or not.  He couldn’t imagine how the most buxom of women had to manage, especially with all the stares.  Never being able to lie on one’s stomach again, he presumed.

His waist did narrow but without his female hips to exaggerate the hourglass, he felt out of place in this tiny frock.  The mess he had made of it caused the black satin to cling to his lean male frame except for his resting cock, which formed a noticeable lump in the front, all the material pulling tightly to that one point where he no longer fit the costume.

Sighing shakily, Tseng reached for the hem of the tiny dress, peeling it upwards and gasping at the air on his cool, drying skin.  His thighs now seemed too muscular for the stockings and garter.  Because of his critical point of view on how he looked in women’s clothing, he missed the certain beauty that others, especially Vincent, might see in him.

He then had to close his eyes, effectively avoiding what he knew lurked there at the junction of his thighs.  He could not look at his private parts, knowing that the thong material had been hiked out of place.  Even had it not been however, he knew that the tiny patch of material required to cover the female modesty would not do anything to cover something that took up what seemed like twice the space and not to mention…

_ Boys, _ he mentally checked in with his testicles as they hung there between his thighs.   _ Good to have you back. _  It was good to have it all back honestly.  Still, something in him felt a little disoriented.  Where did he and Vincent stand now?  He didn’t feel ready to just…

Images of their bodies entangled in this small apartment and then his own began to flash across his mind.  The two of them kissing each other passionately, of Vincent eagerly pulling on his cock, of those ruby eyes watching him at every point the way the former Turk had watched him as a female.

Tseng shivered and his cock began to respond, pulling the satin material tighter to him, making him feel bound up in his private areas.  It was a feeling he had never experienced and it was just a little too good.  Far too embarrassed to touch himself this way, wearing women’s underthings, Tseng left the damp hem of the slip at his hips in favor of pressing his thumbs inside the straps of his thong.  Pressing the sleek and sticky material downward, he dragged it along with the stockings and garter until it all pooled at his slim ankles.

_ Huh, _ he remarked to himself in realization.  Somehow, Tseng had made it back here on his own in these high heels.  The corner of his mouth twitched in equal parts surprise and discomfort at the idea that he might actually have gotten better at walking in them.  There was something else too, a little bit of triumph curled in the base of his stomach, warming him.  He couldn’t bring himself to dwell on it but even as he moved in baby steps to take a seat on the toilet as a prisoner moved around their ankle shackles, his lips parted in an absent smile.

Off came the shoes followed by the stockings, thong and garter belt.  Even though they were used, Tseng automatically treated them as if they weren’t simply filthy clothes to be washed.  He folded the stockings and garter neatly and set them aside on one corner of the sink.  The shoes he placed directly beneath on the floor.  The thong and slip he felt strange about simply leaving to dry.

With a wrinkled nose, he pulled the slip dress over his head, careful not to drag the front of it across his skin and hair, even though he knew he needed to shower anyway.  Keeping it in hand and scooping up the discarded thong, Tseng moved over to the sink, enjoying the lightness of his body and newly-found ease of movement.

As he stood naked in front of the mirror, he began to feel much more like himself and he smiled at his reflection as he turned on the water.

Instantly, there came an assertive knock at the bathroom door.  

“Uh, Tseng?” Vincent said through the heavy wood.  “Could you… not wash anything?  The clothes, i mean.”

Tseng’s eyebrows rose and he looked at the door in something like terror.  The sound was a little muffled through the wood and water but he had understood perfectly.  The faucet turned off abruptly.

Turning to open the door, the Head Turk looked at Vincent as if he had gone mad.  “But my…  _ DNA _ is on them.”  Besides that point, it was the most dirty, perverse and…  _ sexy _ thing that Vincent could possibly ask for.  Tseng was blushing rosily and Vincent was taken aback by all that creamy skin bared to his eyes.

Instantly as those ruby orbs fell to take in everything Vincent had ever dreamed of seeing up close, Tseng gasped, growing wise to him.  The Head Turk closed the door so only his head and the right side of his upper body were visible, forcing Vincent to focus.

“Uh--mm-uh…” Vincent stammered in embarrassed redirection.  “Your… DNA... “  The thought of how much semen and sweat, not to mention how many female juices Tseng could have stained the dress with, was mind boggling.  The thought of which nearly brought him to his knees as he hovered outside the bathroom.

“Yes…” he replied finally in hoarse arousal.  Oh, how he wished he could have been close to see Tseng change back.  Now, he saw his only consolation was to not allow the evidence to be rinsed away so forgettably.  “I… wish to… uhm… Mementos?”

“You mean evidence,” Tseng countered, his cock coming to life on the other side of the door, slipping silently upward against the cool smooth wood.  

“I promise I will keep it safe and never use it against you,” the former agent reassured him.  “I have a safe place where I could lock it up and no one who ever broke in would live to have it analyzed.  Face it, Tseng, most people wouldn’t wish to handle others’ dirty clothes anyway.”

_ Turks would _ , Tseng mentally retorted but it seemed as though Reno was already afraid of Vincent.  As much as the former agent could be a threat to them, as long as the president did not know or care about his existence and it was presumably Rufus that could be paying Vincent for silence, no one from Shinra would be dispatched to pursue him.  Thieves who would break into a civilian place like this were generally looking for drugs and money and anything they could traffic.  This lingerie at first glance, unless found in an important official’s living quarters, would most likely be deemed worthless.  Plus, it would be impossible to find the welcoming girl who allowed herself to be sullied this way, as the only DNA on the slip was Tseng’s.

“You are fretting,” Vincent rumbled softly, calling back the Head Turk’s attention.  “Do you want me to sign anything?  I am not like anyone at Shinra, Tseng, and I am not Reno.  I promise that I will never blackmail you in any way for this, not even for sexual favors.”

The very fact that Vincent had thought such a thing made Tseng’s eyes narrow at him.  “And yet, you thought of the possibilities all too readily.”

“I was a Turk too,” Vincent sighed.  “Please?  I will protect them to the end of my days.  If my days should be numbered, and then I would burn them.”

Tseng relaxed visibly, appeased by this, that his secrets would be safe in Vincent’s hands.

“Besides,” added Vincent, “if those were ever found here and anyone passed judgment on them, the situation would reflect far worse on me for  _ having _ them, don’t you think?”

“Mhmhn,” was the humored noise Tseng made in response, unable to stifle the laugh that followed.  He imagined the headline would read, ‘Handsome half-dead ghoul steals used panties.’  “You… are  _ such  _ a stalker.”

“You have me there,” Vincent conceded, pleased to see Tseng actually laugh, even though he knew very well that it was at his expense. Again.  “Can you trust me?”

“Yes, alright,” Tseng agreed, his eyes sparkling with mirth and affection.  “I left my suit out there.  Do you mind bringing it to me, Vin?”  

A shiver of excitement ran through the former Turk as he heard Tseng say his name in his normal voice.  “Of course,” he eagerly complied and went to fetch the pile, carefully extending it to Tseng.

The Head Turk blushed and stepped back, keeping the door close to shield his body.  “Can  _ you _ set them there?  I am… not ready yet.”  It was one thing to be admired so intensely in a suit by those remarkable eyes and it was quite another to have them look at him naked and for who he truly was.

Vincent nodded in understanding.  “Yes,” he agreed, stepping further in, placing them on the lowered toilet seat.  “I will be out here if you need me, love.”  He smiled at the Head Turk as he moved back out into the bedroom area.

“Thank you,” Tseng answered gratefully.  “I won’t be long.”  With that, the Head Turk shut the door.  

As Vincent heard the shower turn on, he removed his towel and set to dressing once again in his new tuxedo.  This time, he made sure to put on his own silken bikini as underwear, hoping Tseng would be happy with such a surprise if they got to this point.

_ Oh, please let us get to this point. _

What Vincent did next, they had not discussed.  Reaching into his dresser drawer, he brought out the materia from under a pile of recently purchased women’s underwear and hosiery.  Tucking the materia in one hand behind his back, he pulled aside the thick curtain that hung over the bed, looking at himself in the reflection of the lamplight.  It was dark outside now and Vincent could see stars in the far distance beyond the buildings and the edge of the plate.  Tiny things, they were.  Saying a silent and meaningful goodbye to his image in the glass, Vincent let the curtain fall back into place again.

_ Here goes… _

Lifting the small pink orb to his forehead, Vincent felt the magic begin its work and he carefully let his hand fall, making sure the materia touched each and every part of his body.  He could feel the changes happening almost all at once and his body tingled with such desire as he never imagined he could feel.  It took almost all of his strength to put the materia back in its place and shut the dresser drawer before swooning onto the bed with a moan.

_ Tseng… _

He called out to the Head Turk in his mind.  He knew then that he should have waited but he had wanted to surprise the Wutaian beauty, to show Tseng that he believed in fair play.  Then, for more selfish reasons...

Vincent reached down to cup a thin hand over his chest, his fingertips slipping inside the smooth material of his tux.  He could feel a breast developing where before, it was simply flat.  Just as Tseng had told him, it did not hurt at all but instead overtook him with such feelings of pleasure as he had never experienced lying alone touching himself before.   _ And after this, how could  it ever compare? _

He let his hand slip further downwards to the crotch of his pants.  He could feel the bulge there, the blood pulsing through it.  Closing his eyes, he could feel it change too… grow smaller and he had to take his hand away because he felt frightened.   _ He’s been through this already… nothing to fear. _  To be certain he wouldn’t let himself falter, Vincent reached again for one of the cuffs attached to the bedframe, clicking it around his wrist.  Even the knowledge that he was restrained helped to soothe him a little.  

Even through his fear of the transformation, Vincent had wanted this since he had found out about this special materia.  The prospect of experiencing it all, of the possibility of making Tseng his tonight in a way that no one ever had… and the possibility that he could feel Tseng inside of him…

“Nngh…” Vincent grunted softly, hearing the change in his voice to something not so deep for a male but indeed still…  _ For a… female… _  He fought to sit up before it was over against such intense waves of pleasure.  Pulling the curtain aside, he watched the window with narrowed eyes, lips parted as his chest began to heave.  Because of the dim lamplight in the apartment, he could see how his face was changing to something softer, his brows arching further.  Bringing up a hand, he sat on his knees on the bed and felt over his lips and neck, felt his jaw become smoother and his nose smaller.  It was one of the most unsettling experiences he’d ever been aware of, right alongside the sensations of being shot, dying and experimented upon.  However, he could not deny that this was far preferable.

He could feel everything, his breasts forming on top of warm loins and cool wetness in his most secret places all at once.  Becoming lightheaded, Vincent allowed himself to lay down on the bed, shaky and tired, enjoying the transformation until it was complete.

* * *

**TBC**

_**Review please?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is totally all I have for now. XD It's anyone's guess what happens next. But it has to end _sometime_. XD Thank you all so much for coming along with me for the journey so far!  <3 <3 <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves!! <3 <3 <3 Here is a small chappy as my holiday gift to you!! I have squeezed out just enough for a smallish chappy and again, it's every bit of what was currently in my head so I'm out of ideas for now.
> 
> I didn't get a chance to beta this either. I just finished before posting. I have somewhere to go but I will come back by tonight or tomorrow and do a read-over for edits.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Sorry to leave you hanging, Cherrygirl, love, but I hope this takes care of things for now!! XD
> 
> Happy holidays to you all!! <3 <3 <3

* * *

***.***

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened, from which Tseng emerged, fully dressed and resplendent as ever.  Narrowing his eyes in the dim lamplight, the Head Turk could see where they had left the bed in disarray without even having bothered to pull back the coverlet.  The memory of how willing he had been then made him blush and still, a smile came to his lips.  

_ Vincent… _

Where was his accommodating host anyway?  

Pulling aside the curtain, he found the former agent in a moment of pause, gazing down at the dinner table.  However, back turned, Vincent clearly knew he wasn’t alone anymore, snapping back to awareness.  Picking up the last of the plates, former agent Valentine carried them to the kitchen sink, switching on the light to quickly wash them off.  

Noticing that the dinner courses had all been cleared away now to keep in the refrigerator, Tseng watched the back of Vincent’s head as his host worked.  Having been under the influence of the materia for most of their evening together, the Head Turk was very careful now to gauge his feelings.   _ I was… needful… frantic even-but… _  He found while watching the serenity of a domestic Vincent Valentine of all things, nothing had changed for him.  Tseng felt… even moreso now that this might be possible for him.   

_ So quiet. _

_ He’s… not looked at me once. Perhaps… he regrets after all.   _

With a soft sigh, Tseng began to tuck his hope away.  It was surely understandable and they had tried, had they not?

“If you’re… having doubts, Vin…. It’s… alright.”  He gave Vincent’s back a small bow and subconsicously made one last check that his tie was straight before he would leave.  “I… appreciate you trying… and honestly-”

“No!” Vincent cried, turning toward him even as her bared arms were soapy and occupied.  

Tseng gasped in surprise, his dark eyes widening and taking in the clear differences.  His hands fell from his neck to his sides uselessly.

Realizing her secret was out, Vincent blushed and turned her back again, her posture slumping over the sink as if to make herself invisible.

Unable to resist moving toward her, Tseng came to stand alongside her, his eyes moving over her with interest.  Her body had surely changed, rounder in the places that had once been straight lines and she was overall softer.  Her face, he could not tell, for she hid it in that long silky mop of hair that even now threatened to fall into the stream of running water.

Without a word, Tseng closed the faucet with one hand, his eyes shifting to the countertop.  Having found what he sought, he reached for the dry dishtowel that waited there and grabbed it.  Gently, he took hold of her nearest shoulder and turned her to face him.  

“Look at me, Vin,” he instructed and as if unable to resist, he noted one red eye peeking out at him from behind the curtain of hair.  As far as sexy looks went, this wasn’t one of them.  As with nearly everything Tseng had seen Vincent do, it came off much more creepy, even as a woman.  It made Tseng smile a little and gently, he lifted the hair out of the way to fully bare her whole face.  “There now, shy one,” he said, voice merely a whisper as he took in the sight of her.  “Please, you did all this for me.  So stand up and let me enjoy you.”  The tip of his thumb of the hand that held her hair back settled just below her pale ear.

She was blushing furiously.  It took a moment but then she visibly began to relax and seemed to breathe again, her shoulders straightening.  Letting her go, he took the dry cloth and began to wipe the suds from her skin.

As he cleaned her up, Tseng took note of her face.  It was surprisingly like her male self, still sharp, especially for a woman and the same wisdom for her apparent years as she’d had as a man.  She was more handsome than Tseng had been as a female, stronger and of course, still taller.  Tseng even now still looked up into her eyes because their heights had not changed.  

“You came out quicker than I expected,” she explained after a moment of gathering her nerve.  “This wasn’t-... I mean…  I hadn’t wanted you see me cleaning.  I just wanted the dishes to be put away first.  Then I was going to wait for you… in there.”  Her eyes glanced at the bed demonstratively.

“Actually, I’m glad it happened this way,” he replied, his skin growing warm as he tended to her and she let him.  He found that he didn’t feel nervous at all at the moment  She was still Vincent Valentine, Turk legend… and yet, right now, she didn’t seem so fearsome or so intense.  Her eyes watched him closely as they had all night but having put her off-guard, he found things were more natural and less singular.  

“Of course you are,” she sniffed.  “I misjudged the situation again and  _ you _ are perfect and in control as always.”

“Oh,” he raised his eyebrows, smiling.  “Have I finally done something to annoy you, Vin?  I was starting to wonder if your patience with me was ever going to run out.”

She backed away from him, a smile coming to her lips as she thought about commenting on it but didn’t.  Instead, she reached behind her to untie the strings of her apron.

“...Are you ever going to argue with me?” Tseng asked playfully, needling her purposefully while trying to imagine Vincent wearing it in everyday life.  It was a plain white apron but he imagined it would be funnier if it had the words ‘Kiss the Cook’ on it.  “Or are you one of those personalities who’s going to smile and then go blow up a-... Oh no, what?!”

“What?” Vincent asked nervously as she hung the apron up on it’s hook on the opposite wall beside the lightswitch.  Standing in front of Tseng in an instant, her face was all concern.  “What is it, my dear?”

“What are _those_?!” Tseng asked almost exasperatedly, his eyes narrowed and focused on her breasts.  They were smaller than Tseng’s had been, perhaps half the size.  Though they were substantial enough to stand out against Vincent’s flat stomach, they were certainly not the melon-sized things that the Head Turk’d had to deal with not twenty minutes ago.  “Now that is  _ not _ fair!”  he protested even as his hand rose to touch her bare sternum.  “Why do you get those and I got…?”

“Yes, I remember,” Vincent answered, her eyes hooded as she let him touch her chest.  “ You were so… beautiful.  I suppose it’s… ngh…”  She placed her hand on his, guiding his fingertips inside her tuxedo jacket, wishing him to touch further to which, Tseng himself began to blush.  “You are… much more maternal than I… taking care of your Turks.  That has to be it…”  All at once, Vincent began to envision Tseng as a woman, breasts full of milk, suckling her Turks, which quickly gave way to Tseng as a man, without milk, his head thrown back, allowing Vincent to suckle him.  “I am about as maternal as… ungh-Tseng… please, I can’t think.”

The Head Turk found himself unable to fool himself any longer.  Whatever Tseng had just been thinking about creepy, Vincent Valentine was very sexy, especially right now.

“Yes,” he agreed, his eye dilating as he let one finger hook into her jacket, pulling it aside just enough to get a peek at a pale pink areola.  “No,” he whispered harshly but not until he had taken a good look.  Willing himself to stop in his tracks, the Head Turk let her clothing slide back into place before taking a purposeful step backward.

Vincent’s brows knitted and she looked at him in naked vulnerability.  

Biting his lip at that heart-wrenching look, Tseng decided to explain.    “I-... I don’t want to rush this.  I want to play with you as you did with me.”  Lifting his hand, he offered it to her, “Come.”

She gasped sharply as she heard his instruction, her body invigorated as the arousal flowed through her.  Taking hold of his hand, she did accompany him to the small bedroom, leaving the soapy dishes behind for now.   As long as he kept giving her those gentle orders, she certainly would come and possibly by command alone.

When they reached the bedside, Tseng let her hand go with a smile.  He then unbuttoned his jacket and sat down on the edge of the bed.  

“Do you have music?” he asked curiously, watching her closely.

“Er…” Vincent replied, caught off-guard for a moment.  She  _ had  _ planned for music actually but having had Tseng at his disposal in an evening gown right in front of him, he realized he had quite forgotten to ask the Head Turk for a slow dance.  “Yes,” she chimed, happy that Tseng had thought of it as she went over to the dresser and pulled out a media player.  Turning on her favorite station, the soft sounds of slow jazz filled the room.

Tseng smiled, pleased with the choice but still, he refused.  “No, Vin.  Something more danceable?”  Reaching out to her, he silently asked to be able to choose the musical selection.

Frowning, Vincent handed it to him.   _ So he doesn’t like jazz.  Eh. _  If not jazz though, she wasn’t quite sure what he had in mind.  “...Danceable?”  Her eyes settled on his hands as he pressed buttons, searching for other stations.  Then finally, he settled on something that was some sort of club music, probably what was the most popular these days.  Satisfied with his choice, Tseng looked up at her and leaned back on his hands expectantly.

“Oh…” she said in realization.  “You aren’t going to dance with me?”  Her hands balled into anxious fists at her sides.

Tseng smiled at her, his eyebrows raising in interest.

“I’m not,” she stammered slightly, “n-not that adept at dance.”  She shifted in place, her skin flushing before his eyes again.  

Smile fading, his face took on a look of concern.  “Oh… you don’t have to if you-...”

“No,” she interjected.  “I want to… if it will bring you pleasure.  I just might not be very good,” she confessed.  After a moment of her shifting uncomfortably from side to side, trying to find the upbeat of the music, she added.  “C-can we go back to the jazz?  I don’t know how to move to this.”

“Mm,” Tseng grunted thoughtfully, taking up the media player in his hands again, searching.  Finally, he found a network station that was playing something very sensual and while seeming to be recent in vocals and sound quality, also hopefully captured the essence of Vincent’s tastes, seeming to be rooted in a style which, like jazz, was much older than the former Turk himself.  “How about this?”  

Once the downbeat picked up and the strange lyrics started, Vincent’s eyebrows rose.  “What is this?” she asked curiously and Tseng returned the question with an encouraged grin.

“It’s a web station, called ‘Dark Cabaret.’  It suits you, Vincent,” he replied, his dark almond eyes falling to watch as her hips began to sway with the rhythm.  

She found the beat enjoyable, mentally naming off what she could hear.  Accordion… Trumpet… a reed of some sort… Saxophone?  The song reminded her of an old style cabaret indeed with lots of suited men and scantily clad women who had cut their hair short, baring their shoulders provocatively.  Music of another time.  Spreading your arms out on either side of her, Vincent began to roll her hips in a figure eight, testing her body.  She had never danced... had never felt inspired to do much more than clap her hands before... but she wasn’t beyond paying attention to that sort of thing.

Perhaps it was just her but the lyrics were so strange.:

 

_ i'll cook you up some lobster bisque _

_ i wanna smoke you like a fish _

_ you smell like kelp, i think it's hot _

_ i'm gonna stick you in my pot _

 

Laughing softly, she made a quick decision to jump to reverse directions to where her back was to Tseng.  “This song is so weird,” she mused, glancing over her shoulder at him.

“Yes…” Tseng answered, realizing only just then that he had not heard a single lyric.  “Undress for me, Vin.”  He had been far too busy trying to see her little behind move through the sway of her coattails.  

Vincent gasped, stopping short for a moment but she didn’t miss a whole measure before she endeavored to do as she was told.  Long, thin female fingertips came down to unfasten her jacket, causing goosebumps to break out on her skin.  Longing red eyes sought out his face as she undressed for him.  As she feared, she indeed  _ wasn’t _ adept at dancing while having to take her clothing off for him and she wasn’t sure if it was entertaining in the way she meant it to be.

She closed her eyes then and just tried to feel the beat of the music and go with it.  Every now and again, she found the lyrics again and laughed a little but it only helped her to relax, something for which she was very grateful.

Tseng watching only made her body grow even more aroused but she focused on the music, for such direct attention from him was making her weak in the knees.  

“Keep your jacket on,” he rumbled and she shivered at his tenderness with her.  “Remove that last if you would. Here, give me your foot.”

She stopped dancing for a moment, lifting her heeled boot and allowed him to remove it for her along with the sock and then the other.  Her hand had to grasp onto his broad shoulder for balance.  When he had removed both, he leaned in to open one side of her jacket to kiss her bared stomach.

Gasping, she slipped her hands up into his thick hair, cradling the base of his skull.  “Tseng, my love,” she moaned softly as she felt his hands come to just below his kisses to unfasten and unzip her tight pants slowly, as if he were enjoying the anticipation as much as she.

“Vincent,” he answered her huskily, leaning back to look up at her.  “Keep going, my dear,” he encouraged her, his arms slipping down her legs, awakening every skin cell along the way.

“Nngh, yes…”  she agreed, having to shut her eyes again.  

_ My dear… _ she remarked inwardly in exhilaration.

This was all too stimulating, the naughty rhythm, the one she loved sitting there watching her, smooth as always in his black suit.  She didn’t want to fool with both her pants and bikini at the same time so she just hooked her thumbs into both and began to slide them down her hips.

“Turn around,” he murmured, his tone tight as if he were gritting his teeth.  “Then do it.”  

Biting her lip, she turned her back to him and slid them the rest of the way down.  Something inspired her to press her bottom out further behind her, to give him the show he seemed to want.  Instantly, Vincent was rewarded with warm hands touching the base of her thighs where they met her knees and she gasped again when she felt him nibble gently on her buttock.

She could feel her female opening wet and peeking out at him as the air touched it but he did not.  Realizing that she was still covered with dried evidence of what they had done before, Vincent quickly stepped out of her clothing and turned again to face him, nervously and ready for his disapproval.

However, she was met with no such thing.  Those almond eyes smoldered as they looked at her, taking in every bared inch, a smirk pulling at his lips.  With some hope, she began to find the beat again and lose herself, smiling at the lyric, which had become almost too much to bear for the sexy mood she was in.

Tseng was thoroughly taken in by her.  If he had to describe it, Vincent was the kind of woman that made other women fall in love with her, strong with world-wise eyes.  He remembered in his home land, a form of theatre called the Takarazuka, where the parts were played entirely by women.  Vincent would have played the male lead, the seducer of her own chosen little heroine.  With just a look, Vincent would be able to captivate women and men alike.  As she had been as a male, Vincent’s body was tiny, not in stature but in girth.  She would make the most elite of runway models, inspiring everyone she met to want to make sure she ate well.  The look in those beautiful ruby eyes was so innocent when it looked at him but in unguarded moments, Tseng had seen for himself the capacity for trouble, that even as a woman, tangling with Vincent Valentine could land one in a world of mischief.  However, the trouble that came with Vincent at this particular moment, such the kind as was attached to a secret world of pleasure and frenzy, was very much the type of trouble he was looking for.

_ By the ancestors, you are beautiful, Vincent.   _

So much effort she had undergone for him tonight to make him comfortable, if only to have a chance…

Sitting up straight on the bed, Tseng reached out a hand to her.  “Come here,” he said, his voice nearly failing him in his ardor.

Eagerly following orders, she stood in front of him and he slipped her jacket down to her elbows, baring her breasts to his eyes.  Then he lifted one of her legs behind the knee gently to plant it on the mattress beside him.  It put her bent knee level with his shoulder and he looked up at her hungrily.

“Dance,” he said gently, his hands moving up the backs of her standing leg in a teasing caress.

Vincent’s breathing quickened and she began to undulate her hips again.  Noting the way that it felt this time, her private areas visible to him and in such close proximity, she moaned and shut her eyes against it as she felt her pleasure pool there for him to no doubt see.

“Tseng,” she whimpered, knowing that he could see everything and probably smell her too.  

“Vin,” he answered, assuring her of his attention and his mutual desire.  His cock, long since hard in his pants, pressed tautly against the stiff fabric.  Stretching his neck forward slightly, he took a deep sigh, breathing her in, his eyes sparkling as they took in the sight of her private parts.  Looking up quickly to see her eyes closed and her face rosy as she captured the spirit of the music, he smiled and decided to steal a kiss, running his lower lip upwards slowly along hers.

Ruby eyes shot open as he did not stop there.  His soft, teasing lips were joined by hot breath and a wet tongue that nudged her nether lips gently open for him.  It took him no time to find her stiff little muscle and begin to steadily coax her ecstasy to build and her vulva to quake.  

Vincent, for want of balance, felt her supporting leg grow weak.  She clung to his neck and head for dear life as he began to lick and suckle her.  The music in her ears grew frenzied and insane before it ended but she found she couldn’t stop undulating if her life depended on it!  

“Tseng!  Tseng… please!” she cried, her voice ringing in her own ears and she felt his hands come up to support her, pulling her hips closer to prop her bed leg over his shoulder now.  This in turn nearly smashed her vulva into his face, which he seemed to eagerly accept, his arm snaking around her as one fingertip tickled over her anal muscle, circling it as another finger slipped deep inside her slit, shortly joined by another.  They began to feel around insistently until they found her ceiling and began to fuck her mercilessly in alternate time with that mouth on her clit.  

Music came to the edge of her awareness again, another song of the same variety, naughty and tempting with that same lascivious beat.  She was trapped here, a slave to Tseng’s wicked unrelenting mouth.

The Head Turk moaned when he heard her soft wails, pleased that he caused her body to dance on its own, independent of the music and yet as a compliment to it.  He rather wished that he could watch her breasts bounce to and fro but as his eyes closed and he listened to her, he imagined it as he continued to bestow his true affection on her over and over again.

Vincent came against his mouth again and again.  It was only when she grew so weak that she could no longer even use his support to remain upright, her body arching backward with gravity and her hair brushing the toes of his shoes, that he caught her and lay her down on the bed with him.

Reaching for the media player as he allowed her a moment to rest, Tseng found that jazz station she liked so much, as did he.  Though not inspiring of a striptease particularly, at least not this early stuff, he had heard that in its day, it was the sexiest thing around... an underground frenzy of unconventional beats.

“Thank you for the dance, Vin,” he crooned into her ear.

She sighed and turned to him, her eyes struggling to stay open for now.

“Was it… something like what you had hoped for?” she asked tiredly, the hope shining through even so.

He leaned in and kissed her neck, his hand cupping her face affectionately.  “More.”

Her eyes moistened and she closed them so he couldn’t see it, a true feeling of happiness bubbling up inside her.

With another kiss, Tseng’s hand slipped down to her breast, going slow to allow her some time and yet, not ready to stop enjoying her just yet.

TBC!!

 

* * *

_Review please?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally had this whole thing about typed up by then my Chrome closed so I have to remember what I wanted to tell you. There's a lot this chappy.
> 
> For the song that I used for Vin, I went looking for a long time last night to see if I could get a good idea of the genre so I could describe the beat to you. I still don't really know what that beat in question that I like so much is called but it's like the most important thing about it that you need to know! Ha!! XDD
> 
> Hmm... well, the song itself that I couldn't seem to let go of is called 'Circus Fish' by Vermillion Lies and it's really hilarious. That works for me because I needed something that would be as weird as Vin tends to be and then also, something that would make him laugh and forget that his wet dream, Tseng, is watching him super-closely. Let him relax and have fun a little. XD
> 
> [Circus Fish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HrZ2CWxx6Y)   
>  
> 
> As for the women that I was going for for Vin, he's not like Tseng was to me, a sweet little buxom flower, perfect in every way. He is perfect but in the opposite sort of way. He's the _other_ sort of woman that I totally find myself girl-crushing on all the time. XD Here are my top two examples...
> 
> Yoka Wao, former member of the Takarazuka... 
> 
> My friend, Miss Carmila, showed me some Takarazuka vids a couple of years ago and I did a fair amount of pining over Miss Yoka. She's the perfect example of androgynous grace that I wanted Vin to have as a woman.
> 
> Here she is in my favorite vid of all time, an encore after their production of the Phantom.:
> 
>  
> 
> [Yoka as Phantom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ne1-gRKYLdQ)  
>  
> 
> OMG, I'm so happy to be sharing this with you!! <3 <3 <3 XDD I have loved her for so long and felt like I couldn't really tell anyone about it who would really understand!! You babes are the audience to tell!!! XDDD *ohfangirlfangirlfangirlgushhhh!!!* OMG, Yoka is so perfect!!! And with Vin as her and Tseng as his little buxom Christine!!! Holy crap!!! *gushgushgushgushgush!!!!!* *....puddle*
> 
> Okay, the other female that is perfect Vin, I can't really do good justice here but I will at least show you a pic. Her name is Mary Woronov and I've loved her since I was a kid. Her movies are mostly pretty terrible... or maybe they are cult classics. Specifically in her early days, the 60s and 70s, she was a total sex kitten and then later, when I saw her movies, it was one in particular, Rock and Roll High School Forever being rerun tons on HBO, which we had for some reason I don't remember how we got it. XD She was this power-suited hard-ass principal in both R&R HS movies, Ms Togar and the one I saw, the badass, barely human, Dr. Vader. I wanted to be just like her!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> There is this one movie in particular that I saw earlier this year from the 70s I think, called Sugar Cookies, which is the character that I model for Vin specifically. Also a terrible film, but this one is also kind of great, like arthouse porn great. She is this scarf and fedora wearing power-suited mama who is essentially poison incarnate. She is the one that I'm talking about when Tseng notices the trouble in Vin's eyes.
> 
> I can't follow Mary too closely because she's the sort of woman that you feel like will hurt you, a beautiful poisonous lily, who might tear your heart out for fun (at least in her movies.) She is no good for me but I got addicted there for a while.
> 
>    
> [](http://i1377.photobucket.com/albums/ah76/darkmorgainelefay/sugar_1_zpsn4mdn3h2.png)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Isn't she something? Look at those eyes. She's watching porn actually. What a woman! XD 
> 
> You can find the movie online but it might be bad for your health. That's got to be why it's called Sugar Cookies. XD
> 
> Oh loves, I need to go!! It's hard to leave!! XDDD Again, a very Happy Holidays to you!!! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> So I also wanted to put in a little something about the title too! I couldn't think of one for the life of me that was clever. Yesterday, I was in our little campus Walmart of all places and the Rob Thomas song, 'Lonely No More,' came on over the speaker. This song tends to follow me around in grocery stores and such. You know, when I'm shopping. I think it's the universe giving me a little bit of happiness to enjoy while running errands. XD In this case, I hadn't heard it for a good while.
> 
> Anyways, I'm not really sure when the song came out. It was totally lost on me at first as songs usually are but then I saw this vid some awesome fan made for Jean-Luc and Beverly, one of my old fave het couples, at some point when I was youtubing. If you'd like to see it or haven't heard the song yet, here it is! : [Lonely No More (Jean-Luc and Beverly Forev)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNtezYkZKU0&index=3&list=PL49C13EF14545A338).
> 
> I got so stoked about hearing it and all the memories and stuff that I downloaded the song again! <3<3<3 You totally should too!! XD Then when I was listening to it on the bus ride home yesterday, I was like, OF COURSE!!!!! Talk about synchronicity!! Anyways, long story! XD Just wanted to share that with you all in case that sort of shit floats any of your boats too. XD
> 
> I think it might be okay to say all this now but if it's not clear why it fits from this chappy, it will all make sense very soon! XD It's light, upbeat, hopeful and way romantic. All of the things I stand for! XDDD On behalf of this ficcy, I'm adopting this love theme for Tsengy and Vin too!! <3


End file.
